Friend or Foe?
by mei lynn 64
Summary: AkuRoku I had been living in that village for years. I knew everybody and everybody knew me. This isn't where my story begins. Nor is this just my story. "Hey. I'm Axel" "What do you want Hunter!" Birthday gift for Terra Hotaru
1. Chapter 1

**Age SIX**

Burning. Heat. Blood. Flames. Metal. Iron. Screaming. Pain.

Yeah. I remember my sixth birthday like it was yesterday. The sixth year of my whole life was accompanied by these things and more. The legal passing of me to start my training in protection and get my weapon, in my culture this is, was ruined by _them. They_ ruined my right of half passage.

The day started off so easily too. Just a normal bright and sunny day. Not a lot of clouds were in the sky. A clear blue sky, much like my eyes—so my mom said. Only two people had their sixth birthday on this day. Me and my best friend, upon whom I really liked more than a friend should—although it is his fault. He's too nice for his own good—be allowed to, Sora.

He had the most beautiful oceanic blue eyes that were always smiling, chocolate hair, tanned skinned that was flawless, and the most dazzling smiles I had ever seen. Yes. I was in love with him. But I had to give him up.

He was in love with somebody else.

Let us back up a few days though.

Two Elite had walked into our village a few days before our birthdays claiming to be fallen Elites. Our elder, Yen Sid, didn't trust them. We were a village under the Hunter District anyways, so why would we? The Elite hunted us down and destroyed us.

The Elite are a bunch of Daemons who hunt down half breeds, like my village, and destroy them. Just so that the Earth and other Worlds will be "pure" in their eyes. They didn't just stop at half breeds though. Anybody who opposed the Elite were slaughtered mercilessly. Without a second thought, an Elite would destroy a whole village. They leave no survivors, no women or children ever get away.

The Hunters were those that opposed the Elite. They were a mix of full breeds, half breeds, humans, magicians, and so on. Those that wanted the world to stay as it is. To keep everybody safe they went out and set up districts. If an Elite is seen anywhere in that district controlled by a Hunter, the Elite will be sentenced to death, no trial. The only way out of the sentence is if the Elite is a fallen Elite—meaning they have the scars and marking to prove their ranks but don't follow the orders sent to them from higher up.

Nobody knows when this war started, we just know it did. The old texts were burned down by the second generation of Elite's. Nobody tried to stop them.

For the days that they were in town, Sora started to spend more and more time with one of the Elites. She was a tall maroon haired girl that had green eyes. She always wore red amour around her body. When she wasn't wearing the amour, which was a rare sight, she always had on a pink dress. Her name was Kairi.

I could see why Sora fell for her, even at the age of six I could tell that she was pretty. It still hurt to see Sora going all wide eyed at her fighting skills. I eventually gave up that fight, something I'll never do again.

The other Elite knew to stay away from the village to gain our trust, which is why he earned it. Kairi, however, never earned it. He was a tall redhead with dull green eyes and two markings under each of those dull green eyes. He was always smirking at something unknown. He was called Reno.

The day that I actually met Reno was the day that everything in my life would be ruined. The same day that I would forever hate the Elite and Hunters alike.

I was sitting at the very top of my favorite hill, Sunset Hill, near the edge of our village. It was the perfect spot to watch the sunset or, sitting on the opposite side, the sunrise. Most preferred the sunset to the sunrise, they didn't like to get up that early, which gave the hill its name. I did, however, because of the quiet.

I was just sitting there watching the sunrise that morning when Reno came up and startled me.

I had been singing a song that Mother would always sing to me in our native tongue. "May I sit here or is this part of the hill taken?"

I jumped and looked up at him with wide, blue eyes and nodded. He sat down beside me and stared out at the sunrise. We sat in silence for a long time, him staring out at the horizon and me just a staring at him, before he decided to look at me. We sat in silence like that for a few more minutes before he decided to talk.

"You know something? Staring is rude little one." He said as he poked my nose.

I wrinkled my nose while glaring at him. "My name is Roxas!" I spat out, as if the very words were poison to my system.

He stuck out his hand with a smirk. "Nice to meet you, Roxas. My name is Reno, yo."

I looked at his face and then his hand and back to his face before blurting out; "I ain't gunna shake your hand you dirty Elite! Keep it there any longer, though, and I will bite you!" I turned back to the sunrise with my nose slightly in the air.

He quickly took his hand back and laughed. He turned back to the sunrise and was quiet for a few minutes before he started to talk again. "So, what are you exactly? I mean, what type of Daemon are you?"

"A Shifter."

"What do you shift into?"

"A kitten at the moment. My Mother says that I'll be able to Shift into different animals one day soon."

"What color are you?"

"Black and white. All black over my back with white covering my chest and paws. A small black splotch on my back right leg."

He hummed in response before saying; "I really am a Fallen Elite. The love of my life was a Daemon, before she was killed protecting me when I had fallen by my fellow Elite. I did take revenge on them though. Killing off every last one of them."

I looked at him shocked before asking the only question on my mind. "Who was she?"

He looked sad for a minute before his smirk came back; "Not gunna tell. Just know that I have a kid out there that looks like her mother and she's in need of a parent. Although, I'm sure that her brother is taking care of her the best he can. Sadly though, he isn't mine."

"Why are you telling a six year old this?"

Reno shrugged. "No clue. I guess.... Never mind."

I grabbed his sleeve and gave him my puppy dog eyes. "Please?! I wanna know!"

He just simply laughed while ruffling my hair. "No can do kid. Maybe before I leave the village I'll tell you." He got up and started down the hill.

I quickly followed him. "So! What's you're weapon of choice? Have you ever killed any half-breeds? What did you do before you were an Elite? Why did you become an Elite?...." I go on and on asking questions, getting an answer from him here and there.

We spent the whole day together. I got closer to Reno and really looked up to him.

I guess you could say that I started to fall for the older redhead, even though he was like twenty years older than me.

I found myself noticing the smaller things about him that I never did with Sora. Like Reno loved our villages stir fry and how large our village was. How he was always smirking at everything and everybody passing by, but only really smiled at me.

Yeah. I was in love with Reno.

The day was spent with me following Reno around the village until I had to get ready for the bonfire, which is when all hell broke loose.

Everybody in the village was there to witness it. It only happened once every month, but they knew something was going to happen. It was like a sixth sense that my village had for emending doom. Animals could always tell when something was up, and my whole village consisted of animals in some shape or form.

Sora had just gotten his weapon, the famous Keyblade that only chose one other master this year.

I was next. People were hoping that I would get the Keyblade also, it would be a first time since the Great War started that two Keyblader's came from our village.

I stepped up to the bonfire and awaited my weapons. I looked over to see if Reno was there and saw him looking towards the forest with a worried and confused expression plastered on his face. I looked over and saw what he saw.

A whole squad of Elite were coming our way, with Kairi in her red amour leading their way.

Needless to say, nobody was really shocked. All of the Guardians took their stances, knowing full and well that they might end up dieing to keep the village safe.

Sora gasped from beside me and several cries and screams went out as Kairi's men and women launched arrows at us. My mom quickly ran up to me, seeing as how I still hadn't gotten my weapons, and carried me off. I kept my eyes on Reno the whole time.

I watched as he took out a rod and started to attack relentlessly at some Elite in white armor.

_'Please be safe Reno....'_ I thought as my mother carried me off.

"Roxas! Roxas-baby!" My mother broke my thoughts with her screaming. She jumped over a fallen log and ducked a flaming spear that was coming towards us. "I need you to turn into a cat and run and hide until you get your weapons! You will know that you have your weapon because you will have a warm feeling of light over come you! Once you get your weapon, run. Get out of town and—" My mother screamed as she was impaled by multiple arrows in her back. Some of them were flaming.

"MOMMY!" I screamed as she fell to the ground, still holding onto me tightly, as if she when she let me go she would have died at that moment.

She smiled at me, her once vibrant blue-green eyes dulling as the Grim Reaper slowly took her from me. "Go Roxas." She whispered as she let me go.

I laid her on the ground gently and sobbed, people started to run past me. "Dunn go mommy! I love you! NO! I'll go get the Healers now! They'll help you mommy! Mommy? Mommy!"

I screamed in anger as her breath left her, all the while smiling at me. I tried to stay with her but somebody kicked me away.

"Filthy half-breed!" A man spat at me as he continued to kick me in my side until a guardian started to attack him.

I got up and ran for my home. I got there quickly, I looked for a place to transform. I dashed behind the house and instantly turned into my kitten form.

I was used to the pain that came with the reconstruction of my bones. It no longer affected me. Even as I changed I continued to run. I ran as fast as I could to find a small enough place to hide without being burned down by a building or trapped in one.

The next thing that I knew was that somebody had picked me up and was running faster than I was.

I looked up and started to pur slightly as I saw Reno had saved me from a multitude of arrows.

"Jeeze kid! What's up with you and transforming in plain sight, yo!? They saw you!" Reno grunted as he continued to run.

"RENO! HAULT YOU TRAITOR!" A female voice rang out. At that moment all time seemed to freeze.

Reno smirked. "Sargent Kairi! So good to see you!" He looked over his shoulder with a menacing glare. "This is Sector Seven Jurisdiction, yo! You are violating it with your filth! Get out now!"

Kairi just laughed at Reno. "You poor, simple minded, fool of a man! This is no longer Sector Seven! This is Ground Zero!"

Reno smirked and held up one of his hands. "Right. And I can fly through the great skies!" He said as he shot a fire ball at the cackling woman.

He hit her dead in her stomach, not killing her since her armor is made of the strongest metal known to all of the worlds. She was stunned that he actually shot at her.

Reno took that moment to run further from her.

We were almost out of the village when Reno stopped running. He gasped and fell to his knees. He looked down at me and mouthed a 'sorry' before tucking me further into his jacket.

I knew then that Reno had been shot with something. Blood started to stain my face and white fur.

I heard Kairi laughing over him. "You should have know Reno. You shouldn't have left us!"

At that moment Reno fell with me still in his jacket. I knew not to make a noise or a move until I knew the everything was OK.

I don't know when or how it happened, but I had fallen asleep and woken up to the smell of a lost fires smoke.

I squirmed my way out from under Reno's body. When I was fully from under Reno, I looked myself over as I transformed back.

I was covered from head to toe in blood from Reno, my mother, and the other villagers. I took a look around and noticed that the whole village was burned down and over half of the village was dead. I sniffled and screamed as something grabbed my foot.

I fell back and tried to scoot away from the thing.

"Stop kid." I heard Reno gasp out.

I looked down with wide eyes. I crawled over to him with tears forming. "R-Reno? Why?"

"Go to the Hundred Acre Woods and go to a large village called Wonder Land. Go and find Alice. Tell her that Reno sent you. She will give you things that you need. Once you have those things," Reno winced and took a deep breath before continuing, "go to a place called Twilight Town. There you will need to find a man by the name of Ven. He will raise you along with his daughter and help you to fight. You have to tell him your name and what has happened to you before he will help you."

I nodded as the tears slipped from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "O-OK Re-no! I will! B-but why did yo-ou help m-me?"

Reno smiled softly at me. "Heh.... I really.... like yo—" Reno stopped in mid-sentence.

I gasped. _'He really liked me?!' _I thought as I stoop up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I started to walk towards my mothers body.

I wasn't surprised as I should have been. No. In fact I knew this was coming.

She was gone. My mother was gone. The only proof that she had ever been there was the necklace that she always wore.

I bent down and picked up the small, silver 'X' shape on a golden chain. I turned it over in my hand a few times before placing it around my neck.

It took me the whole day to bury my whole village. There weren't many left from the attack.

Once I had finished, I sat at the place that I had buried Reno and prayed. I prayed that he would find peace and happiness where he was. That he would find his lost loved one. That he knew what he was about to do to me was a good thing.

But.... I mostly prayed for my fallen village. For the poor villagers that had died. I prayed for Sora, prayed that he got out safely. That no harm would come to my best friend, cause, no matter what, I couldn't repress that tinge of like that I still had for him.

Once the sun had set fully and I was done praying and placing flowers over the graves, I cast a spell over the cemetery. One that took half of my energy, if not nearly all of it.

Once the spell was finished, I walked towards the forest.

I looked at the Imperial Forest.

This is where my journey starts.

This is where my vow began.

My vow to take down Ground Zero's murders. To destroy the one who killed my friends, family, village, people I grew up with, people that I cared about, people that I loved... I vow to never rest until the Hunters and Elite were brought down.

The Elite for doing this and the Hunters for not stepping in when they clearly should have from the very beginning.

I held out my hands and two Keyblades manifested in my them. One was black with a streaks of blue and purple here and there. The small key chain at the bottom was a black crown. The other, a white with a tint of blue. The tip of the white one had yellow and blue. The small key chain attacked to the end of this one was a small yellow star-shaped thing with a green leaf on it.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion. My oath to send the groups into oblivion.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind blow past my face. I took in a deep breath through my nose and exhaled slowly through my mouth as I opened my eyes.

My Oath that I had to Keep, to take protect the weak and take down the Hunters and Elite.

My Oblivion would come at an unexpected time from an unforeseen force.

* * *

OK! I know I'm late, but you already knew this and I already said that I was sorry to you Terra. I really am. I feel like I could have taken a break from studying history so that I could quickly post this. I'm really sorry, but.... yeah.

D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R~ I OWN NOTHING IN THIS! I shall kidnap Axel and Roxas from Square Enix and give Roxas to Terra and keep Axel and.... yeah. It's gunna be a while before that happens though. I still have to....

Uhm.... If this confused you, then I sorry. I can't explain anything at the moment but next week. Everything should be explained next week during the next chapter.-le gasp-Have I made plans for the next chapter?! Yes. Yes I...................... Sorry. The commercial for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days came on and I had to temp. lose my voice from the high-pitched, short scream that I always do. Where was I before the commercial....? AH! That's it! Yes. Yes I have made set plans and I have a schedule too.-nods- Yes. Yes I do. No. No you're not seeing things and going crazy. It's the truth. I do.-holds up USB window- SEE?!?! I told you.... Oh wait.... You probably can't see this, can you?

lmao Next update: October 15  
Date started: September 20? I'm not all to sure when I started.  
Number of Words(without A/N): 3064  
Number of Words(with A/M): 3500


	2. Chapter 2

AGE SIXTEEN

By the age of sixteen, I was already a force to be reckoned with.

I was the top assassin for any age group. Cold and merciless. Nothing would get in my way and everybody knew that. I helped those that had been wronged and helped the defenseless. On the rare occasion, I would work with a Hunter or an Elite, only because we went for the same goal. After the small mission, however, I would give them until the end of the day to get as far away from me as possible.

Some didn't do it. Opting to stay their ground and fight me. To try and take me down so that they could get the glory and fame of defeating me. Others chose to high-tail it. Those that chose to stay died a horrible and painful death. I left the rest alone.

I had already learned all that Ven could teach me and he had decided that I should go off to learn on my own. I had been traveling for months by the time that I got to the village.

It was a small one, filled with a mixture of different races. This village was a neutral village, protected by an inter-world peace treaty that was so air tight, that not even the high Gods could find a way to break it. To wage an attack on this village or one of her members, and those in her good graces, would mean instant destruction for the poor moronic group, or person, who started it.

I just so happened to walk up to a bar, the only one in the village, when a girl in a white lacy dress with pink and black lace had decided to take her rage out for the day on some poor person.

"AND NEXT TIME STAY OUT YOU STUPID FUCKER! I DON'T SERVE YOUR KIND HERE! PERVERTED OLD MAN!" She screamed at the man that was laying on the ground with a giant lump on his head.

I raised an eyebrow and looked up to the girl. She was no more than seventeen, eighteen tops. She had black hair that was pulled back at the bottom by a dark blue ribbon.

"OH! We have a new visitor! Welcome to Port Royal!" She winked at me and smirked. "Well? Are ya coming in or not, cutie?! I'm not going to have you standing outside my bar all day looking like an idiot!" She stepped to the side, and to this day I have no idea what came over me, but I stepped inside and was greeted, oddly enough, not by the horrid smell of cheap alcohol and smoke but by the smell of.... Bread?

She walked behind the bar and started to clean out a glass before setting it down on the counter and started to fill it up with something that had a foul smell.

"Well? Are you going to sit or just stand there like a moron?" She asked as she slid the drink down the bar to another customer.

I sat down at the bar stool in front of her and just stared at her with a bored expression.

"Well? What the hell do you want?!" She asked with a slightly agitated voice.

It would take me a little while to learn that this is the way she always acted when somebody made her mad. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What the hell do you want? Drink? Bread? Or just a nice sit-down?" She smirked.

I felt my eye twitch out of habit, it was something that always happened when I was getting annoyed with something or somebody. "Something warm and non-alcoholic, please."

She nodded and gave me a cup of tea. "Not many people want the later two options." She stuck out her hand. "Names Garnet. What's your's?"

I took the offered hand with a small smile. "Roxas. Roxas Trepe. Nice to meet you, Garnet." I took a small sip of my tea. "Why did you kick that guy out like that? He didn't seem drunk."

Garnet started to clean another glass as she answered. "Look over there at that table in the back corner." I turned to look at the back corner and saw a table that had a single girl sitting at it. She was cute to say the least. Her long light blond hair was pulled over her right shoulder framed her face. She was wearing a pure white dress that came to about her mid-thigh, white sandals with a yellow flower on the buckle. She looked like she was about three, maybe four. Not old enough to be sitting at a bar without somebody watching her.

"Plain if you ask me, but cute none-the-less." I said as I turned back to her. "What about her?"

"That's Naminé. She's the daughter of a really powerful Hunter. If she's harassed by anybody and nothing happens to help her, then all hell will probably break lose. So, seeing as how I know her father, I promised to look after her when he's gone off on some mission or something. That's why I kicked that guy out. He was sexually harassing her. Sick pedophiles." said Garnet as she started to put up the cleaned glasses.

"Why doesn't he take her with him?" I asked as I took another sip of the tea.

She looked at me as if I had a third eye. At first I thought that the guy from before had come back in, so I turned around. "Seriously?!"

I looked back at her. "What?"

"SERIOUSLY?! He doesn't want her to see all of the images! Just think about what it would do to her psyche!! She's five for Christ's sake!"

My mouth formed an 'O' shape. It wasn't like I didn't know this, I did, I just refused to let that part of my brain accept that fact.

The day went by smoothly and calmly. Naminé never left her seat at the back of the bar. When it was time to close up, Garnet and Naminé left calmly and quietly.

I went to the Hotel and got a room for the night and possibly the week. I had to plan out the rest of my stay.

I knew for a fact that there was three things that I needed.

Money. Food. And a permanent home.

But. This isn't where my story begins. Nor is this just my story.

I had been living in that village for years. I knew everybody and everybody knew me.

That was until he decided to send her a letter.

My name is Roxas Trepe. I was born to my mother, Quitis Trepe, as a shape shifter. At the age of six, I thought that I was in love with my best friend, Sora Osment, until two Fallen Elite came to my village. The one that took my first love was Reno, I never learned his last name. He had a partner with him. Kairi Jezebel, upon whom had taken it into her own hands to destroy my village. On the day of my sixth birthday, I lost everything and gained so little.

I learned how to fight through a man named Ven and his best friends Terra and Aqua. Ven taught me how to master my Keyblade. Terra taught me how use my magical skills in battle and out of battle. Aqua taught me how to keep myself healthy when I wasn't near a village. I am forever in their debt.

At the age of fourteen, I had already tracked down half of the army that destroyed my village. And by the age of fifteen, I had killed them all. By the age of sixteen, I had already defeated many of my enemies and learned to take on job that required my skills of fighting. By doing that, I had become the top assassin for all age groups.

By the time I was twenty I had found the home that I had always missed since I was six. With a bunch of people that were my friends. I had few foes when I started to live in that village.

This is where the story begins.

This is where I would learn the difference between a...

Friend or Foe.

A small, blond haired girl was walking through the village to get to her aunt's bar from school. She had learned a bunch of things and she couldn't wait to tell her aunt.

She giggled in excitement and skipped the rest of the way to the bar. She knew that she shouldn't be allowed in the bar, she was the only small child that was in there. But she knew that her daddy knew about her being in the bar and if her daddy was fine with it and her aunt was fine with it too, then so was she.

"Hey! Little girl!" A voice croaked out from behind some bushes just outside of the village.

She took a small step towards the bush, but didn't go anywhere near the bush. 'If there's a bad man, or a good man, asking you to come out of the village with him, ignore him! Even if the voice is a girl or the voice promises you as much candy as you can eat."

Her aunt had told her that. Had made her promise. She remembered and it had been about two years since she told her that.

"Yes?" She called out to the voice, but didn't dare to take a step forward. She kept herself on guard, ready to run and/or scream at any point that she needed to.

A tall man with blond hair that stuck out on the top and had some falling down on his neck stepped out of the bushes. He had sea green eyes and was wearing a long light blue cloak. He continued to smile at her and didn't take a step closer to her.

She couldn't remember ever seeing a man like that before, but there was something about those eyes that tugged at the back of her mind.

"Demyx, you're going to scare the poor girl." A shorter male said as he came out of the bushes behind Demyx. He had his face covered by his light purple cloak so she couldn't see what his face looked like. However, she could see that the shorter male was carrying a giant book that had a black cover.

"No I'm not, silly Zexion!" Demyx said without taking his eyes off of the little girl.

The little girls eyes went wide as she pulled up a memory of a blond haired man always coming back into town with her daddy. 'He's one of daddy's friends! I know him! He's....' She thought as she took a small step forward.

Demyx's face broke out into a wide smile as he bent down onto his knees and held out his arms. "Nami!" Demyx called her by her nickname that only he said.

"Uncle Demyx!" The girl yelled as she ran towards the older blond, dropping all of her stuff as she went.

"Naminé!" Demyx said as he pulled the smaller girl into a warm embrace. He stood up and turned to his partner. "Told you that she would remember me! And you had your doubts."

Zexion nodded and started towards the village without Demyx.

"Uncle Demyx! Where's daddy?! What is he doing?! He promised he'd be back soon! Did he give you something to give to me?! He always tries to give me gifts from the lands that he goes to! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Naminé shouted at Demyx as they started towards the bar.

"Yes. He sent something for you and your Aunt Garnet. We just have to get back to the bar before you can see it!" Demyx said as he bent down at the things Naminé had dropped to retrieve them.

He gasped as he looked at the five-year-old picture of a blond haired boy with blue eyes. 'If this is the guy.... NO! He can't be! Reno.... No way.'

}{~*}{~*

"DEMYX! Where the hell have you been all of these years! The last time that I saw your ugly face was on Naminé's third birthday! No wonder the child didn't remember you! She always runs to the people that she knows!" A female voice shouted as she threw roll after roll at Demyx.

"Garnet—" A smaller male, coming out of the back room carrying a tray full of freshly baked rolls, stopped dead in his sentence as said person snatched a roll off of the tray and threw it at Demyx's face.

"HEY! THAT ONE WAS HOT! STOP IT!" Demyx said as he put Naminé down.

"UNCLE ROXAS!" Naminé shouted as she ran over to the counter and sat at one of the bar stools. She then proceeded to bounce in place. Roxas smiled at her. "Guess what my daddy sent!"

Roxas put down the tray and placed a finger at his lips in mock-thought. He hummed before he looked at her and broke out into a wide grin that showed all of his teeth. "A flying pink and purple spotted cat?"

Naminé laughed at that before she shook her head. "Nooooooo silly! He sent me a letter!"

Roxas snapped his fingers and faked a pout. "Darn. And I thought that I was right!"

Naminé giggled and looked back up at Demyx, who was glaring at Roxas. "Uncle Demyx! Can I see the letter now?!"

"Roxas? Roxas Trepe?" Demyx asked, ignoring the question from Naminé.

Garnet looked between both of them as Roxas glared ice-cold daggers at Demyx. "What's it to you?"

Demyx smiled. "Nothing. Just feels like I'm meeting a really good friend, ya'know?"

Roxas grunted and turned back to Naminé, making funny faces at her until she stopped pouting.

"So, what's this about a letter from her father?" Garnet asked as Zexion came into the bar with a bored expression plastered on his face.

"Oh." Demyx reached into his cloak and pulled out a small off-white envelope that had a wax seal on it. "He told me that you had to read it first and then read some of it to Naminé. I can't stay long though. Just for the night. We're going to be leaving at sunrise. Missions in all." Demyx shrugged as he sat down on a stool.

Garnet ripped open the letter and read it quickly. She gasped and re-read the letter slowly.

"Monday, August 13.

Dear Garnet;

Long time, no talk. Huh? Sorry. I've just got some major things to do. I don't even have any time to sit down and write you this letter, but I'm making time and finding it when I can. I have to tell you this. You need to know.

There is a boy who is living in the village who has blond hair and blue eyes. Make sure that he stays there until I get there. Reno, yes you read right, told me that he is a very important key into ending the war between the Hunters and Elite.

Reno came to me in a dream a few times, but he never had enough time to talk to me in them. I'm guessing that he got fed up with it all and decided to talk to me person-to-ghost. I was walking to the weapons room when I heard his voice. He told me that he remembered saving a kid, he couldn't remember his name, who had blue eyes and blond hair. He told me that he would be in the village by the time that this letter got there. That he would have been living in the village for a little while now.

Garnet, if he's not there, then I need you to tell Demyx so that he can alert me. We need him to stay alive and on our side. Remember Garnet, if he has left already, where he went and/or what way he went. Anything will help us.

How's Naminé doing? I never did get around to telling you how she became my child, did I? Although....

Tell her that I'll be home soon. I promise. I'm probably on my way as you read the letter. Depending on when you get this letter, I will be there within the week or a few days.

There's never any telling though.

When I get back, though, I will tell you have I got Naminé, that's a promise. And what I'm talking about with Reno.

Forever,

Me."

Garnet looked over at Roxas with curiosity swimming through her eyes.

"Finish reading Garnet." She heard Demyx tell her.

She tore her gaze away from Roxas and read the last line that she had managed to miss.

"P.S.~ We kinda wanna keep this undercover, so please stop staring at him!!~__0"

Garnet felt her left eye twitch. "Idiot."

Naminé gasped from in front of her. "Aunt Garnet! That's a bad word! That's one of Daddy's 'no-no' words!!"

Roxas blinked. Demyx laughed. Zexion raised an eyebrow. Naminé glared and put her hands on her small hips. Garnet smiled sheepishly and laughed slightly. "Sorry Sun-Bun. OH! You're daddy says that he'll be here soon! And her promises too!"

Naminé smiled and started to bounce even more as she thought about her dad coming back to the town,

"Roxas." Garnet said as she read the letter again. "Why don't you go home early? I'm about to close the bar cause Demyx and Zexion are here and nobody really comes in on Sundays anymore. You'll still get paid for the day though."

Roxas looked between Garnet—who was reading the letter, Demyx—who was grinning at Roxas like a mad man, and Zexion—who was the only one in their group who was reading. Roxas shrugged. "OK then. I could use the extra hours of sleep."

Garnet nodded as Roxas walked out of the bar. She then turned to Naminé and smiled, "Naminé, Sun-Bun, could you please go to the back and finish eating all of the baked goods for me?"

Naminé nodded quickly and rushed out of the room. A few seconds later they heard her scream in delight.

"She found the cookies, you know?" Demyx said as he reached over the bar to make him something to drink.

Garnet nodded and slid the nuts down to him. "Why would Reno come back after all these years? What's going on with Roxas?"

Demyx shrugged and popped a nut in his mouth as Zexion closed his book. "Simple, Reno's spirit senses something that was coming that would effect his younger brother. But, the real question remains, what does Reno have to do with Roxas?"

"He was telling me that, when he talked to Reno in the hallways, that Reno had a soft, sad look on his face when he started talking about Roxas. AND! We can't be all too sure if it is Roxas. I mean, there were a ton of kids that escaped the village."

"But, did any of them have blue eyes and blond hair??" Garnet said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

They sat in silence for a bit before Demyx broke it by saying; "He said that Reno told him what the blue eyed, blond haired kid looks like. So we will have to wait and see when he gets here."

}{~*}{~*

Roxas walked into his room at the hotel, he quite liked the hotel. It was perfect for him. He would call it more of an apartment than a hotel room.

He plopped down on his bed and stared at his ceiling.

He was about to drift off to sleep when something sweet and spicy invaded his senses. "What the....?" He said to nobody as he got up and walked into his kitchen.

When he got to the small room he gasped and his eyes went wide. "Reno...." He whispered as he fell to the floor.

The last thing running through his mind was that red, red hair and green, green eyes with that smile of his. And the last whispered word before he went blank; "Roxas."

}{~*}{~*

He was walking back towards his village. He couldn't wait. He knew what the person that Reno was always talking about looked like and, if Garnet did her job right, he would be able to talk to him real soon.

'Naminé, I really can't wait to see you. You are a really special child too. Nobody will ever know how special you two are until it's probably too late.' He thought as he tossed some of his hair back over his shoulder.

}{~*}{~*

I lazily opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

No. Not here again....

No matter how much I try to forget. No matter how many night I don't sleep. No matter what, I always end up here with out anyway to control myself.

I crawled out from where I was and started to shift back into my human form. The smell of iron and dirt invaded my senses.

I knew what was below me.... No. Who was below me, but I didn't want to look. But I had no say so.

I choked back a sob and screamed as Reno pulled at my leg.

I fell back and tried to scoot away from the thing.

"Stop kid." I heard Reno gasp out.

I looked down with wide eyes. I crawled over to him with tears forming. "R-Reno? Why?"

"Go to the Hundred Acre Woods and go to a large village called Wonder Land. Go and find Alice. Tell her that Reno sent you. She will give you things that you need. Once you have those things," Reno winced and took a deep breath before continuing, "go to a place called Twilight Town. There you will need to find a man by the name of Ven. He will raise you along with his daughter and help you to fight. You have to tell him your name and what has happened to you before he will help you."

I nodded as the tears slipped from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "O-OK Re-no! I will! B-but why did yo-ou help m-me?"

Reno smiled softly at me. "Heh.... I really.... like yo—" Reno stopped in mid-sentence.

I let tears roll down my cheeks as I stood up and walked to my mothers body against my will.

I wasn't surprised as I should have been. No. In fact I knew this was coming.

She was gone. My mother was gone. The only proof that she had ever been there was the necklace that she always wore.

I bent down and picked up the small, silver 'X' shape on a golden chain. I turned it over in my hand a few times before placing it around my neck.

After that I walked over to the side of my house, where we kept the garden tools, and opened the small shed and took out the shovel that was about my size.

I plunged the shovel into the ground and lifted up. It was hard work for me, seeing as how I was back in my six-year-old body.

I tossed the dirt into a pile a few ways away from my first grave. By the time that I was half way through, the shovel gave way and cracked under the pressure of all the dirt.

Breaking in half, it let all of the dirt fall off. I took in a sharp gasp as I felt the beginnings of rain coming through the clouds.

I held out my hand and sniffled. It wasn't fair. It still isn't fair. I should have died with them. I knew that. We all should have died instead of us all going in different directions. Reno shouldn't have died and neither should have my mother.

I couldn't help it as I watched the dirt turn into mud and slide back down into the grave, I just couldn't help it. I couldn't help the scream that ripped through my throat at that very moment.

I fell to my knees screaming and crying and I slid into the grave.... I knew what I was about to do.... But I couldn't stop.

}{~*}{~*

"Roxas?!" A voice said softly as Roxas shot straight up screaming.

"NO! GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT REAL RENO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Roxas shouted at the person who stood in front of him eating some stir fry.

"Well.... I came here to warn you and you treat me like this?! What would your mother say about that?!" Reno scolded.

Roxas shook and looked at Reno with wide, frightened eyes. "NO! Not again! Please! No more...." Roxas stated to sob. "You're not real. No. I'm still dreaming.... Why can't you leave me alone!?" Roxas whispered through the sobs.

Reno didn't dare to move as he watched his favorite blond lower his head and sob, whispering his name over and over. "Roxas...." Reno said gently as he bent down and wiped a few tears away from Roxas' cheeks.

Roxas tensed and looked up sharply. "What....?"

Reno bit his lower lip and sat down crossed legged. "I'm not real. I mean, I am, but I'm not. Nobody but you and my brother can see me. And you're the only one that can feel me."

Roxas took in sharp, shallow breaths as he tried to process what he had just heard. "Y-you.... You're really here??" Roxas sniffled as Reno smiled slightly.

Roxas' heart was beating rapidly in his chest. The one he loved and cared for, that was supposed to be dead and resting in peace, was here. Right here, in front of him and, unlike in his dreams, he could feel him. Touch him. Kiss him. And that's what Roxas did.

Roxas leaned in slowly, hesitantly, and pressed his lips to Reno's. To his surprise, Reno didn't move away from him. Instead, he kissed him back.

'Reno....' Roxas thought as he felt Reno rubbed his tongue across his lips, begging for entrance.

Roxas gasped, giving Reno the perfect opportunity to enter Roxas' mouth. His tongue darted all over the place in the cool cavern. Reno gasped as he felt Roxas arms wrap around his neck and play with his hair.

Reno pulled away and backed into Roxas' wall. "I-I'm sorry, Roxas!"

* * *

OK! The second chapter of Terra's birthday present ON TIME!! BWAHAHAHA!!XDD Uhm.... I forgot what I was gunna say.... OH YEAH!XD

YES! Terra I did use Garnet. YES! I did use the kind of dress that you wanted. YES! I'm sorry if her personality is WRONG. I haven't EVER played this FF game.

NO! I do N-O-T own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Sorry to burst your bubble.... and

Started: October 9, 2009  
Words: 4458  
Pages: T-E-N!! Ho  
Next Update: October 22, 2009


	3. Chapter 3

"Do we still have the body?" A hoarse voice said. The voice sounded as if it hadn't ever spoken in it's life.

"Yes. We do have the body still. Lord Vexen is trying to re-attach it's soul." A small voice wisped through the air.

"And how is it going?" The first voice asked.

The smaller voice hesitated before it answered with a; "Not good, Sire. The soul keeps shriveling up and going away. Even the redheads soul keeps escaping us. We are trying things with different souls before we get to the blonds but the redheads soul is persistent and stubborn. He keeps coming back and then escaping. We can't even track down where he goes. We just knows that he's happy there. We are on the right track though! I know for a fact that we will have it soon!"

The gruff voice grunted. "Hurry. Time is running out."

"Sir!" The smaller of the two voices said as a clicking sound resounded and then vanished._  
_

_'Did.... Did I do something wrong....?'_ Roxas thought as looked down at his hands which were now currently in his lap. "No.... I'm sorry, Reno. I-I shouldn't have done that."

Reno shook his head. "No matter what. What's done is done, as for now, you have to listen to me." Reno said seriously.

Roxas nodded but didn't dare to look up at Reno.

_}{~*}{~*_

"Come on, Naminé! We are going to go home and cook for Uncle Demyx and Auntie Zexion!" Garnet giggled at Zexion's grunt and Naminé's confused expression.

"Auntie Zexion....?" Naminé asked as she put on her backpack and grabbed Demyx's hand.

Zexion walked out of the bar. "Don't listen to Aunt Garnet. She's out of her mind. She only says that because she thinks that me and Demyx are...." Zexion paused as Garnet glared daggers at him. Zexion smirked at her. "She only says that because she thinks that me and Demyx are more than good friends."

Naminé was silent for a bit before she broke out into laughter and climbed up and onto Demyx's back. "You mean like a mommy and a daddy?!"

Garnet choked on air and stared disbelievingly at Naminé. "Where did you hear something like that?!"

Naminé looked at Garnet with wide, curious eyes. "What? Daddy says that a man and a woman can be together and they can wish for children with all their heart and they will get their children! And then a woman and another woman can get together and try to wish for children, they might not get their wish though. Such a shame. And then a man and another man can get together but they can't wish for children. Their wishes will not be heard over the wishes of the man and woman or the woman and a woman."

Garnet shook her head, Zexion did nothing, and Demyx laughed. "Sounds like your daddy. Sounds like him indeed."

_}{~*}{~*_

"Roxas, a redhead, with eyes brighter than mine, and two tattoos under each eye is coming to the town in a few days. He'll arrive the same day that Demyx and Zexion leave, and will be looking for Naminé and Garnet. Make sure that you aren't anywhere in the bar that day." Reno said as he stood up and went back to his stir fry.

Roxas looked up at Reno with a confused expression. "Why do I have to stay away from him?"

"You know, you should try some of this. Picked up this recipe a few months back and I've been waiting to try it. Anyways, you have to stay away from him because Garnet has to show him to you. Just trust me, things will work out better this way.... I think. I might be getting my facts mixed up.

"Anyways, warm up to him. I don't care how you do it, but be nice to him. He's gunna be able to help you out with your goals." Reno said as he put his plate in the sink and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen.

Roxas released a small breath and stood up and walked away from Reno. "So.... I gotta warm up to him and stay in the middle lines. Away from the bar but away from my house and outside the town. Am I right so far?"

Reno nodded as he watched Roxas pace back and forth in his hallway. "Yes. Oh. And keep a close eye on Naminé. Make sure she stays safe. OK?"

Roxas nodded and turned back to Reno, but found that he wasn't there anymore. "Oh Reno." Roxas moaned as he walked back into his room and fell asleep.

_}{~*}{~*_

"Come now! Step lively!" Demyx cheered as he and Naminé walked—well more like marched—down the street towards Naminé's school. Zexion, Roxas, and Garnet—with her hair now cut—were sluggishly following behind the overly hyper Demyx and Naminé.

"Sorry I can't be there to say bye to you two today! Why can't you stay here for a few more days??" Naminé questioned but never once lost her hyperness.

"Because we have an important mission to get finished with. When this is all over and done with, though, we will come back and stay for forever!!" Demyx answered back coolly with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Naminé sighed but kept marching to her school.

_}{~*}{~*_

He was walking back to his town with a bounce in his step. He had tied his hair back to help keep his neck cool. Usually he would have loved the heat, fire being his natural friend and element, but today he despised it and wanted it to snow.

He released a sigh of happiness as he walked passed a sign that was to welcome visitors to the village that came in on the main road. He took the main road because it was the closest to the bar and the school.

No. He wasn't a pedophile nor was he a drunk. NOR was he a drunken pedophile. People, seriously, get your minds out of the gutter.

No. In fact he was looking for somebody special to him, but he wasn't sure where she would be though. School or the bar?

"Ah." He said as he opened the doors to the bar. He took in a deep breath and smelled the fresh bread and the slight tinge of alcohol in the air. He looked around and noticed that nobody was in here. Not even Zedaine, a good friend of his.

"Nobody is allowed in here right now. The bar isn't opened yet." A female voice said as the owner backed out of a door that led to the back. He looked over her back and noticed her hair was cut shorter than what he remembered. She was wearing an orange pair of pants that had straps, not suspenders, going over her shoulder. A white blouse covered her upper part, and around her neck was a dark blue ribbon.

He smirked and cat-called at her. "Oh." She turned around and dropped the tray full of honey buns. "AXEL!" She yelled as she ran at him and gave him a big hug.

The one called Axel laughed slightly as he hugged her back. "So, what's with the hair cut, Dagger?"

Garnet let go of him and playfully glared at him. "It was getting to long for my taste. Take a seat and I'll come back out soon with some coffee for you. OK?" She said as she started to the back room.

Axel nodded and sat down at the bar to wait for his favorite coffee.

In a few minutes Garnet came back out with a tray of coffee that she sat down in front of Axel. "So, how have you been?"

Axel took the coffee pot and poured him some of the coffee. He added three spoons of sugar and took a sip. "Ah. How I've missed your coffee, Garnet!" He sighed before he set his cup down and looked Garnet in the eyes. "We're real close to finding a breaking point in this war. So close that I can taste it!"

Garnet laughed at his choice of words. "I hope your right about that. I would hate to have Naminé grow up in fear of her life."

"Where is Naminé?"

"She's at school. She's doing very well in her subjects too. An 'A/B' student and the teachers love her."

Axel nodded and smiled. "That's my Nami."

"Axel, how is Naminé your child? You haven't ever been with a woman before."

"Well, I don't have the ability to give birth if that's what your thinking." Axel looked up and laughed at Garnet's expression. "Some Deamon males have the ability to give birth. It's not in every race and some have it more than others. It's really common in the Shifters. I'm not one of those Deamon's that can have a child."

"Oh. So, where, then, did Naminé come from?" Garnet asked as she stirred her own cup of coffee.

"Naminé.... I found her one day in an old village that had been burned down. She was too young at the time. She was sitting in front of some graves silently crying.

"When I walked up to her to see if her parents were around she grabbed onto my leg and sobbed. I picked her up bounced her up and down to help calm her down. I had no idea why she was crying. When she calmed down a bit she said that she could sense a lot of painful deaths in this village. I thought that Zexion was the only one who could do that.

"When I asked her about her parents she said that they were gone. So I took her back to my house. I don't even know what got me to go to that village, but I'm really glad that I did." Axel finished both his story and his coffee.

When Axel looked up he noted that Garnet was thinking. He didn't speak or pour himself more coffee. Just watched her. "I have somebody you need to meet. Come on. The bar can stay closed for a little longer today."

Axel got up with a nod and followed Garnet outside and down the street towards the hotel.

"OH! Roxas! We were looking for you." Garnet said as they approached a short blond haired boy.

Axel looked the boy up and down and knew three things for a fact; one, this was the worlds greatest assassin; two, he was the one that Reno had been talking about; and three, he was the most beautiful person that Axel had ever laid eyes on.

Roxas was a small blond haired, blue eyed boy. He was wearing simple clothes that consisted of black and white. He looked at Axel for a split second before he looked back at Garnet. "Yes, Garnet? I was just going to the bar."

Garnet held up her hand and motioned to Axel. "This is Axel. He's Naminé's father. Oh. That's the school bell. I'll go get Naminé and meet you two at Port Royal with her. Roxas, could you put the honey buns in the over and take the ones that are in the oven out and on the cooling rack?"

Roxas nodded and watched as Garnet left. Roxas then proceeded to go to the bar to do as he was told.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that the redhead was following him, but did he care? Nope. Not at all.

When Roxas made it to the bar he went straight for the back to put in the honey buns and take the others out. After he had placed the fresh dough into the oven he grabbed a fresh honey bun and went out into the main part of the bar.

"Hey. I'm Axel." The redheaded man said as he extended his hand for Roxas to shake. Roxas ignored both the hand and the man. That was until Axel started to hum and whistle and make all sorts of noises.

Needless to say, Roxas was annoyed. "What do you want Hunter!?" Roxas hissed out. Venom, pure venom, was dripping from each and every letter as he glared daggers at the redhead.

Axel visibly flinched and watched as Roxas stormed back into the back room. Surprise written all over his face.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, Axel. You have to_ befriend_ Roxas, not piss him off." A voice said from beside the door that Roxas went through a few seconds ago.

Axel looked up and groaned. "Reno. I'm trying. I just said my name and that was it!"

Reno tried to suppress a laugh. "Right. And I'm still alive and you're not talking to my ghost." Reno snorted at his younger brother. "Anyways, you did do something. You got on his nerves. I'm not here to help you make a friend."

Axel looked at his older brother in the eyes, a serious expression mirroring their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Naminé." Reno said and that was all Axel needed to know.

Axel jumped up and dashed out of the bar.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas was leaning against the wall near the door and had a hand covering his heart. _'Why is my heart beating so fast?? Oh my wow.... He looks like Reno, only different. I'm not sure if it's a good difference or a bad difference.'_ Roxas released a soft sigh as he walked over to the honey bun tray and ate another one.

He had no idea why Garnet made honey buns, he guessed it was so that Naminé would have something to snack on when she was at the bar. He didn't even care to ask. The honey buns were really good.

"Roxas." Somebody said from behind him. Roxas turned around and dropped his honey bun as he laid eyes on Reno. Reno smirked and held out his arms as Roxas ran and jumped into his arms. "I guess the major advantage to you being able to feel me is the fact that I get to hold you." Reno whispered into Roxas' neck.

Roxas pulled away and looked at Reno nervously before leaning in slightly. Reno understood what he wanted and leaned in the rest of the way. '_If only Reno was still living.... Or if I was this age before he died....'_ Roxas thought as he sighed into the kiss.

Reno smirked and ran his cold tongue over Roxas' warm lips, which caused Roxas to gasp and pull away slightly. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned back into the kiss and felt Reno's tongue roam around.

Reno, not thinking of any consequences, pinned Roxas to the wall and started to kiss down his jaw line. It wasn't until Roxas released a breathy moan of Reno's name did he snap back to reality and let Roxas go.

"S-Sorry Roxas. But if they find me here, with you...." Reno said as he placed a cold hand on Roxas' cheek.

Roxas looked at the floor with a pout before he fully registered what Reno had said. "Who would find us?"

Reno said nothing, he just cleared his throat. "That is not important. What is important is that you get along with that redhead."

Roxas pouted and leaned into Reno's chest. "I don't want to though. He's a Hunter. I don't get along with the Hunters or Elite."

Reno pushed Roxas away slightly and looked Roxas in the eyes. "Too bad, Roxas. You need him and he needs you. You both have a common goal. You both want the Hunters and Elite gone forever. So you _have_ to work with him. If you get along with him then it'll make it so much easier to reach your goals."

Roxas nodded hesitantly. "Fine. Ren-"

Reno pecked Roxas on the lips before he said in a hurried voice. "Sorry. Can't stay any longer. Their getting good at finding me! Hurry and help Naminé though!"

Roxas watched helplessly as Reno disappeared from his sight. He choked back a sob and he walked out of the back room.

"Ax....el....?" said Roxas walking out into the main part of the bar.

Roxas looked around and eventually glared at the empty room. "So much for being nice to the fucker. He's gone." Roxas huffed and crossed his arms. It was only then that he fully realized what Reno had meant. "Naminé!" Roxas shouted as ran out of the bar.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!!" Somebody shouted in a singsong voice from on top of a high building.

Roxas jumped as something exploded beside him.  
_  
}{~*}{~*_

Axel was running back and forth, trying to dodge the flying dark blue penguins that had black wings and brown bags around their waists that carried the random smaller bombs that they threw down. The things would fly a little bit, then fall some feet, and finally exploding ruining buildings and either severely hurting people or killed them.

"DADDY!" A small voice screamed. The voice was then proceeded by a furry of coughs.

Axel sharply turned to see Naminé in the arms of some strange man with black hair that was streaked with white and gray. He had a eye patch over one of his eyes and a scar going between both eyes and over his nose.

"Xigbar." Axel hissed as he summoned his chakrams. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were executed!"

The one named Xigbar just chuckled and tightened his grip on Naminé. "I was going to be executed, but on the day of my execution I told them that I could get them the key item to their little, tiny project."

Axel growled but didn't make a move. He's dealt with these kinds of situations more than once before. "What are they trying to complete?"

Axel heard a scoff beside him and turned to see Roxas with two Keyblades in each of his hands. "He's not going to tell you. I don't know why your waisting your time asking him."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own this just like I own Cool Whip. So, if you use this without my permission I will sue yo arse!!XD

Word Count: 3074

Pages: 7

Started: IDK when it was. It was soon after the last chapter was posted though.

**EDIT:**

**OK! So I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart, **Insanecat6**, for telling me about the origional chapter. It was all one big paragraph.T_T I, honestly, have no idea how that happened.-sighs- Thanks again to, **Insanecat.

Fic is for my wife/sister/friend Terra.

Next Update: October 29

Warnings:  
Cussing, yaoi, violence, hate crimes, crimes against the peace, crimes against me for tricking me into thinking that I own this, and, MAYBE IN THE FUTURE, MPreg. I'm still deciding on that. DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP!

-crosses fingers- Let us hope that this works!! If it doesn't, then oh well!XP


	4. Chapter 4

Xigbar laughed a deep and hearty laugh. It was both amazing and freaky to Roxas. "That's right little dude! I wouldn't tell you even if you paid me!" The man with one eye laughed again and squeezed Naminé, which brought out a scream from the small girl.

Axel, upon hearing the scream, growled and took a small step forward. He was about to go on a full out attack when he heard Roxas laugh. "Go on ahead and take the girl. I wouldn't care. What I _do_ care about is you fucking with my town and its people." Roxas chuckled as he twirled his Kayblades in circles at his sides. "So, I'll give you a choice, you can either put the girl down and leave peacefully... or you can keep the girl and have your heart and throat ripped out slowly."

Axel glared at Xigbar, only slightly disturbed by what Roxas had said, and waited for his answer. He couldn't risk attacking Xigbar and Roxas knew that, that is what Axel wanted to do. He ran a high risk of hurting, or even killing, Naminé. Axel, being the brave moron he was, took a slight step forward that went unnoticed to Xigbar, but not by Roxas.

Xigbar laughed and opened a portal. "Nah. I think I'll leave you guys hanging. Later dudes!" Xigbar said as he walked through the portal.

Axel went to lunge at Xigbar but was stopped by Roxas tackling him to the ground. Roxas sat up and groaned. He then looked—well more appropriately glared down, but let's be nice to Axel for the moment, OK—at Axel. Axel looked back up at Roxas and smirked. "Well, Roxas, if you just wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask."

Roxas growled and rolled his eyes. "Congratulations, Axel! You've just moved up from 'Asshole' to 'Stupid, Fucking Asshole'! Happy?!" Roxas hissed as he got up from Axel's waist. "I shoved you down because he would have killed Naminé if you took any more steps closer to him. Needed or not, he's going to protect his own life and he knows that he can use Naminé as a bargaining tool."

The rain of penguins had ended as soon as Xigbar had left. Those that had remained behind had either exploded right where they were or left the village.

Axel stood up and looked all around and took in all of the damage left behind by Xigbar and his army of flying penguins.

"What were those exploding penguins anyways?" Roxas asked as he too took in the damage.

"They're called Pinnies. Never seen one up close. I've heard that they are really stupid creatures and explode on contact. Never heard them to fly though." Axel answered. "Where's Garnet?"

"Over there." Roxas said as he started towards the school house. "Garnet? Garnet!" Roxas yelled as he ran towards the small figure laying face down in the dirt and mud.

Just as Roxas was about to reach her, something hit him. Something powerful hit him dead in the depths of his mind. That thing knocked him out and made him fall on the ground.

He was scarcely aware of somebody yelling his name. That and red hair and green, green eyes.

_}{~*_

_I was back. Right back to the place that I left off from the last time. I can't stand this._

_I couldn't help it as I watched the dirt turn into mud and slide back down into the grave, I just couldn't help it. I couldn't help the scream that ripped through my throat at that very moment._

_I fell to my knees screaming and crying and I slid into the grave.... I knew what I was about to do.... But I couldn't stop._

_I started to push the dirt up and out of the hole with my shoulders. It shouldn't have been hard, not even for my six year old self, but the rain was starting to come down even harder and faster._

"_NO!" I screamed as I climbed out of the hole. I ran back towards the garden shed and got all of the tool that I could use to dig holes and then ran back to the grave._

_I picked up the plow and raised it way above my head, ready to strike the ground like a snake would a small mouse. And, just as I was about to start digging the hole again, the rain stops. Out of nowhere. I look up at the sky and see that the sun is about to set below the trees and a few black clouds remained._

_By the time that the sun had set and some of the stars had started to come out, I was already wrapping up the bodies with any and all cloth that I could find and tyeing it with any and all string and rope that I could find._

_By the time that all of the stars were out and the moon was almost in it's highest point in the sky, I was already lowering people into the graves. By the time that the moon was in the highest point in the sky, I had people into the graves and their graves covered up. I had started on the crosses that would go in front of the graves._

_The very first grave belonged to Reno. His grave was the only one that had flowers on it. I sat there and just cried. I cried and prayed for everything and everybody._

_What I saw next would always scare me. I would always force myself awake...._

_I looked up into the sky and saw it. The omen of my people._

_}{~*}{~*_

"Is he going to be alright?" A female voice said. Roxas felt a cold, wet rag being laid on his forehead.

"I hope so. Are you okay though Garnet?" A silky voice called out to the first one.

Roxas felt the bed shifting as the person, Garnet, turned to the first voice. "Yeah. I'm tougher than I look. How are you though, Ax?"

The first voice didn't respond. Roxas, however, groaned and opened his eyes slowly, hoping to let them adjust to anything and everything ahead of time.

"Roxas!" somebody said from his right. Roxas turned and noted Garnet with a few bandages on her face and arms.

"Garnet?" Roxas asked lazily. Garnet nodded and got up off of the bed as Roxas started to sit up. "What happened to me?"

"You ran after Garnet and fainted or something." Somebody called out. For an instance, for a blissful instance, Roxas looked over and saw only Reno standing there looking at him with the softest of expressions and talking to him. "You ran over to Garnet and, just as you were about to reach her, fell over and started to scream out something in a foreign tongue."

"Reno...?" Roxas whispered and blinked several times to get rid of the haze. When the haze was finally gone Roxas didn't see Reno, only Axel standing there with a tense expression.

Garnet, either not hearing or seeing everything or just plain ignoring it, sighed and moved to the door. "What are we going to do about Naminé?"

Everybody was silent before Axel stood and walked to the door. "I'm going to the Council and telling them that they were attacked by the Elite and my daughter, who was under their protection, was kidnapped. They can decide from there what they will do. Either way it goes, I'm going to track them down and get Naminé back."

"Roxas will help you if the Council doesn't go to war." Garnet blurted out.

"Roxas will do what now?!" Roxas stated dumbfounded. He just couldn't see working with Axel at all.

"Yes you will work with Axel. The Elite squad that took down your village is still there in their main headquarters. Their leader might be gone, but the main members are still there." Garnet said as she narrowed her eyes at Roxas.

Roxas, not caring about working with Axel anymore, nodded and got up. "Right."

"Where are you going now?" Axel asked as he raised one thin eyebrow.

"Home. Gotta get ready." Was all Roxas said as he walked past Axel and out of the room.

_}{~*}{~*_

"Lord Terra?" A small female voice said from in front of Axel.

A brunet looked up from the taller version of Roxas and smiled. "Yes?"

"General Axel from the Hunters is here to speak with you about the recent attack on the village. He begs for your audience." The girl said as she bowed down low.

Terra nodded once and the girl scampered away and out of the room. Axel took a step forward and bowed low in a graceful sweeping motion. "General Axel! It's good to see you again. How's Naminé?" Terra asked with a fake smile. He was trying to hide the fact that he was stressed about the attack but he couldn't hide it from Axel. He'd seen to many trying.

"Kidnapped," was all Axel said. That was all it took for Terra and the smaller version of Roxas to tense up.

"Your highness, you've been attacked by the Elite. The Elite have known about your villages, and the village under you, neutrality and attacked you regardless of the policy or not. I plea to you to help us in the war. With Roxas—"

"ROXAS?!" The small blond said with urgency. "Roxas Trepe? Small blond that looks like me? Around your age?"

Axel nodded. "Yes, Lord Ven. What do you know of him?"

"Axel, you must keep him safe at all costs. He's more important to this war than anybody would love to believe." Ven said ignoring Axel's question.

Axel nodded. "He's going with me to the Elite headquarters. Why is he so important that you, yourself, ask me to protect him?"

Ven took in a deep breath and cleared his throat to explain.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas was packing a small bag with his clothes and other things that he would need. He was about to close his bag when he heard something crash to the floor.

Roxas jumped and turned around, his dreams making him short on nerves at the very moment. He looked around to find the source of the crash. He came face to furry face with a small black cat with white paws. "Oh. Mickey, you scared me."

The rather large cat meowed as an apology and leaned over to Roxas and meowed in a more eager way. Roxas understood what the cat wanted and shook his head slowly and sadly. "I'm sorry, Mickey, but I can't go off with you. I have to pack." Roxas watched as Mickey turned his head sideways in a confused manner. "The village was attacked and I'm going with Axel to the Elite headquarters to stop them and save Naminé."

Mickey's ears went flat with sadness and Roxas couldn't stand that. He reached over and scratched between his ears and smiled softly. "Go on and find that other friend of yours, what's his name? I'm sure he will play with you! Don't be so sad, Mickey!"

Mickey licked Roxas' cheek and ran off into the distance, only falling once or twice along the way.

Roxas couldn't see how that cat was still living, he was huge and really old. Roxas wasn't even fully sure if it was a real cat. Mickey might have some mouse in him.

"Always good with the cats." Somebody said from beside Roxas. "I'm really glad that you're going to work with him and not kill him."

Roxas shrugged and continued to gaze out the window. "I'm only doing this because my villages murders are there and so is Naminé. I've got to get her back and destroy them."

Reno sighed and grabbed Roxas' hand. "Roxas.... Please be careful. The Elite are planning something. I don't know what it is, but it's something big. Please stay safe, for me?"

Roxas looked at Reno and smiled softly. "I.... I'll try my best."

"That's all I can ask for." Reno whispered as he leaned down to Roxas' level and Roxas leaned forward. Just as Reno was about to touch Roxas' lips he pulled away quickly and glared out of the window. "Shit. Their getting good at this. I've gotta go Roxas! I'll try to stay longer next time! I'll try."

Roxas watched in furry as Reno vanished from sight for the second time in one day. "This is why my mom told me to not go out for older people." Roxas said as he clenched his teeth and balled his hands into tight fists.

Roxas groaned and turned back to his bag to make sure that he had everything. Once he finished checking he went straight for bed, not caring to eat or anything.

_}{~*}{~*_

By the time that Axel had gotten back the sun was already rising and Axel was dead tired.

"Axel. How did it go? What did the council rule?!" Garnet asked urgently as she came in with a tray that had some warm soup and toasted bread.

Axel sat down on the small sofa and groaned. "It was long. Really long. When I went in I had no doubt that they wouldn't go to war, but, then, as the talking went on I became more and more confident that the would go to war."

"Well?? What did that _say_??" Garnet asked as she handed him the tray and sat down on the table across from him.

"The Elite...." Axel began slowly as he took a bite out of his bread. "They have a war on their hands, like it or not." Axel smirked at Garnet's shocked expression.

Garnet straightened up and smirked. "The village is going to go to war with the Elite?"

Axel nodded and started to eat his soup. "I've got to deliver the news tomorrow or whenever Roxas and I get to the Elite headquarters. Now, I'm going to go to sleep, unless you mind?"

Garnet shook her head quickly and smiled. "No. Go on ahead and sleep. You're going to need it for your trip."

Axel nodded and laid down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light, snoring slightly.

Garnet chuckled and picked up the tray and went into the kitchen and placed the plates in the sink and then went up to her room to sleep.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas woke with a start as the sun hit his face.

Lazily, Roxas got up and walked into the bathroom for his usual morning routine. Once he was done in the bathroom, he walked up to his bag and threw it over his shoulder and walked down to the bar.

"Morning, Roxas." Garnet greeted as Roxas entered the bar.

Roxas yawned before he nodded his greeting. "Good morning to you too, Garnet. Where's Axel? I'm ready to go."

"Then lets go." said Axel as he came into the room with two honey buns. He gave Roxas one of the honey buns and finished eating the other one. "We'll be back in a while, Garnet. I'll try to write when I can."

Garnet nodded. "I'll keep a look out for the army and give you updates when I write you back."

Axel nodded with a serious look on his face. "The Council decided to go to war." Roxas said. It was more of a statement than a question but Axel nodded none the less.

"Time to go." Axel said as he walked out of the bar.

"Right. Bye Garnet. I'll see you when I can." Roxas said as he followed Axel out of the bar and village.

* * *

OK. You guys got lucky. My interwebz is still connected. It might be disconnected soon, idk when, but soon, and my dad said that he's not gunna turn it back on for a while. So I can't promise anything about the next update. SORRY TERRA!!D8

Pages: 6  
Words: 2679  
Next Update: Later.

Warnings: Cussing, yaoi, maybe MPreg-leaning more towards it now, hostel actions against little children, hostel actions towards the peace, hostel actions against other people/races, and so on and so forth, plus the ones from the last chapter.

.com/art/Friend-or-Foe-ch-4-141863978


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas and Axel had been walking on the same path for the past three days.

Roxas saw the same dirt. The same pebbles. The same trees. The same colored sky, both during the day and the night. The same clouds and stars. The same everything.

To say that it was getting under Roxas' skin was an understatement. To add to the whole lovely ice-cream Sunday, him and Axel hadn't talked at all. Not once. And, as much as he'd hate to admit it, Roxas was getting pissed at it.

Axel, trying to give the blond some room, chose to think of ways to get the blond to warm up to him, even the slightest bit. He heard a stifled yawn coming from the blond behind him.

Axel stopped and so did Roxas. Axel looked at Roxas and Roxas looked at Axel, both looking the other in the eye, as if challenging the other to speak a word.

Axel was the first to look away and start setting up his sleeping site. He missed the small blush that stained Roxas' cheeks and the small, faint smile on his mouth. He also missed the glaring dull green eyes right behind Roxas.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas woke with a start as he heard some rustling at the bottom of his makeshift bed.

He looked around with his cat-like eyes, and spotted red hair and green eyes staring at him from the bottom of his bed.

"Reno....?" Roxas whispered and, to his relief, the redheaded, green eyed figure smiled and moved to hover above Roxas. "Reno." Roxas whispered breathlessly as Reno crawled further on top of him.

"Roxas." Reno growled as he latched his lips onto Roxas' neck sucking, licking, and biting.

Roxas groaned and moved his head to the side to give Reno more access to his neck. He wasn't thinking of anything but the way Reno's mouth felt on his neck at that moment.

Reno slid his hands up Roxas' night shirt and dragged his dull fingernails down his chest, leaving red marks in his fingers wake. Roxas, in turn, arched up into the touch and release a moan of pleasure.

It wasn't until Roxas heard Axel's makeshift bed rustle as he turned towards Roxas' bed that he started to push Reno away. "Re-Reno.... Stop. Ax-aaahhh.... Axel might wake up!" Roxas struggled to get out as he felt Reno bite down, hard, on a different spot on his neck.

Reno, a little hot under the collar, slowly pulled away from Roxas and nodded. "Right." Reno said as he rolled off of Roxas. Roxas rolled away from Axel and snuggled into Reno as Reno wrapped his arms around the small frame. "Roxas. I can stay until you fall asleep. I just want you do me a favor, okay?"

Roxas nodded and yawned, he didn't realize how tired he was until he was next to Reno. "Yeah. I'll do anything for you."

Reno smirked. "Alright. I want you to ask Axel who his brother is tomorrow, okay?"

Roxas yawned again and nodded his head before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas woke up to the smell of a small fire burning but no Axel. Roxas sat up slowly and looked around before falling back down and going back to sleep for a short while.

Axel walked back to the camp with wet hair and noticed that Roxas was awake and already putting his stuff back up.

Roxas looked at Axel from the corner of his eyes and noticed the small beads of water rolling down his neck and exposed chest. His breath hitched in his throat and he quickly looked away and back into his bag. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Roxas thought as he took in small breaths.

Axel moved to his side of camp quietly and pulled on a shirt and began to pack his stuff quickly.

And, like the days before, they walked on in silence. Unlike the days before, however, Roxas and Axel walked side-by-side.

"Hey.... Axel, was it?" Roxas asked uncertainly and hesitantly.

Axel looked down at Roxas with slightly wide eyes. "Yeah, that's my name. What do you need?"

"I remember hearing something about you." Roxas started off slowly. "I remember hearing that you had a brother. I was wondering if that was true or not?"

Axel didn't respond for a long time, opting to stare straight ahead, when Axel did respond, his voice was low. "I had a brother. He died trying to protect some village. He's the reason why I didn't become an Elite. I hated the fact that he was an Elite. He was a full Daemon, while I'm a half Daemon.

"Two different mothers, you see. My brother's mother was a full Daemon, like our father, mine was a human. Needless to say, he wasn't as happy about my mom as out dad was. He couldn't figure out why our dad had fallen in love with a human, until he met the love of his life.

"Long story short, he ended up as a Fallen Elite, got stripped of his rankings and marks, and lost the love of his life by the hands of his former partner. Well, his former partners sister was a nasty little snake, got a mission going with some of he team and chose to become a Fallen Elite.

"The day of some huge celebration, multiple towns, cities, villages, worlds, and so on, would be burned down. Nobody would be taken hostage, no survivors. The Hunters tried to help, but we couldn't. It was just too much for us. I was seven or eight when they attacked.

"My brother happened to be in a small village, but a powerful one none-the-less, when the attacks went up. That village had already produced someone of legend the Hunters, along with the rest of the worlds who oppose the Elite, were hoping for one or two more fighters from the village. Sadly, only one escaped. Good note, the Elite don't have the person.

"My brother...." Axel stopped in both his words and steps. Roxas, who had been looking at his feet for the whole story, looked up at Axel and noticed his pained eyes. Axel was holding back unshed tears. He refused to let them fall, especially in front of Roxas. "My brother tried to save somebody really special and important. He was just passing through the village and wasn't going to stay, until he heard of the attack. He was coming home to me and Mama. He wasn't supposed to have died that day. My brother might have been an Elite, but I will be proud to say that he died a Hunter and a hero."

Roxas just stared at Axel for a long time in silence. The birds were able to sing their songs, the wind was able to whisper in their ears three or four times, and the fishermen were able to idly pass by without notice. "The village's leader was Yen Sid, right?"

Axel only nodded and looked at Roxas. "Yeah. The villages leader was Yen Sid."

"You were hoping for two Keybladers?"

"Yes. We were going to lose hope soon but then, after the attack on the village just now, I saw—" Axel was interrupted by somebody screaming.

"NO! BAD! STOP!" A male voice screamed.

Axel took no time in rushing over to the river, not even noticing the pained look on Roxas' face as he followed after him.

"Hey! Is everybody alright?!" Axel called out to the two males splashing around in the river. Axel's eyes widened and he blushed beat red. "Ho shit! I'm sorry!"

"AXEL!" The first male voice screamed out.

"G-General!" A different more stern male voice stuttered out as he got into a stiff saluting stance.

Roxas ran over and quickly went behind the tree with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Axel! Why didn't you warn me that there were two _**naked**_ boys in the river?!"

"I-I didn't know until I got here!"

"Oh my! Is the great General Axel stuttering?!" The fist voice said with a giggle.

"Sky, hush!" The second voice said in between clenched teeth.

Axel's shoulders relaxed slightly. "You two get dressed now! Meet me and my traveling friend at the path!"

"Sir! Yes Sir!" The both said as the saluted his retreating back before getting out of the river and quickly dressed.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas was shaking his head and leaning against a tree. Axel was just laughing. "WHAT is so funny?!" Roxas hissed between his tightened jaws.

"You. You're over-reacting about this whole thing. I'm more than sure that you and either your brothers or friends bathed together as children!"

Roxas hung his head low. "Only child. My mother never let me stay the night at my friends houses, their mothers didn't seem to like me."

Axel was shocked. Who wouldn't like him?! Axel couldn't believe it. He didn't have time to answer though, because Roxas was speaking again. "It doesn't matter. My...." Roxas looked up as he heard two voices approaching him and Axel.

Axel turned around as he heard Roxas' voice trailing off. He smiled as he saw, first, a tall silver haired man and, second, a slightly shorter male with chestnut hair that stuck out every which way.

Roxas sucked in a small breath as he gazed at the brunet, who was holding the silver haired boys hand tightly.

"Riku!" Axel said in a firm voice, turning to full face the two boys. Riku, in response to his name being called, let go of the other boys hand and saluted Axel. "Sora!" The brunet didn't move, instead kept his eyes locked on Roxas' own eyes.

"R-Roxas?" Sora said in a shaky voice as he took a small step forward.

Roxas couldn't take it. He was looking at his best friend, in the flesh none-the-less, and had heard his name fall from those pink lips of his. "Sora!" Roxas said as they ran at each other and held onto one another for dear life.

Riku and Axel exchanged looks and shrugged.

_}{~*}{~*_

Several hours of soft mumbles and numerous, warm embraces had Roxas and Sora sitting beside the river back-to-back their hands laced together, just like when they were younger.

"Roxas...." Sora whispered after a long silence filled with crickets and other night bugs and the river trying to sing them to sleep. "Roxas, I thought that I lost my best friend. I thought that you had died that day. I tried to find you, but I couldn't. I was rushed out of the village by the Guardians against my wishes. I tried to fight them, but they just cast a spell to put me to sleep. I'm sorry."

Roxas' heart ached at the memory. He didn't want to remember it, but Sora had brought it up. "It's okay, Sora. I understand. How did you end up as a Hunter though?"

"I was taken to their headquarters and told that I had the Keyblade. That's the long story short. I trained with Axel and met Riku." Sora said with a blush in his voice.

Roxas smiled. He was happy that Sora was happy. But he still wanted to know who this 'Riku' was and what he meant to Sora. "Sora, who is Riku?"

"That silver haired guy. He's my husband of two years. We started off as friends and dated. He knew that he wanted to marry me after our first year anniversary, but I told him to wait. I.... I wanted to find you before I started any kind of life long relationships."

Roxas smiled at that. "Thanks, Sora. That means a ton to me. I looked for you too, Sora."

"Are you going to become a Hunter?"

"I'm not all too sure." Roxas released a soft sigh as he got up from where he was standing. "I need to talk to Axel though. I'll see you later?"

Sora nodded and let go of Roxas' hands. "Later, Roxas!"

_}{~*}{~*_

He was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong.

He had the boy in his grips and under his thumb. But what was wrong? He had the girl too, but....

That other male. He was ruining his plan, even if he other two couldn't tell what was going on. He knew. Oh, did he know. It burned him up to see the changes going on in front of him.

But! he knew that he had to stay calm in order to finish this all out. He just had to keep on going the way that he was.

_}{~*}{~*_

"Axel!" Roxas called out as he approached the tall redhead.

Axel turned around and looked Roxas in the eyes. "Yeah?"

Roxas took a small, calming breath before he spoke. "I was wondering about your brother. Was his name Reno?"

Axel's eyes went wide for a second before they closed. He let out a small breath and nodded. "Yeah. He was my brother. Why? Did you know him?"

Roxas looked at his feet. He felt bad. He was the reason why Axel had lost his brother. _'Do I tell him?'

* * *

_

Alrighty. Here it is.

Warnings: Cussing, yaoi, maybe MPreg-leaning more towards it now, hostel actions against little children, hostel actions towards the peace, hostel actions against other people/races, and so on and so forth, and those from the other chaoters.

I own this just like I own the internet.

Pages: 5 real close to 6  
Word Count: 2247  
Next Update: Hopefully Nov 12.


	6. Chapter 6

Axel was about to ask again when he noticed that the little blond's eyes start to show the smallest hints of tiredness and avoidance. "Never mind. Many know about Reno and what happened at Ground Zero. Anyways, I'm kind of tired. I think that we should get some sleep."

Roxas looked up at Axel for a brief second before looking back down at his feet. "Right. Are Riku and Sora coming along with us or not?"

Axel was silent for a minute or two before he sighed and ran his skinny fingers through his crimson locks. "I'm not all to sure what they are planning on doing in the morning. Riku said that they have some mission to finish up. Finish up some loose-ends, find some missing people and treasure, and so on."

Roxas nodded his head slowly. "Oh."

"However, Riku did say that he saw a major assortment of Elite in a town not so far from where we are now."

Roxas looked up at that last part. "What kind of town was it?"

"An Elite town. Halloween Town to be exact. One of the smaller, but still major, Elite towns." Axel's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the sky.

"Why is it small but major? What are we going to do?"

"The town is one of the smallest towns known to all the worlds. But! they make all of the Elites weapons and items. They are also the only ones to ever take over a neutral town, Christmas Town, and get away with it. They also stand right before the headquarters. What we have to do is go through the town to get to the headquarters and there's really no way around it because the other towns, cities, and villages are all Elite. Their headquarters is placed very well. Surrounded by villages that they use for items, weapons, armor, and so on.... AH! Roxas, a little birdie told me that you can shape shift into animals smaller than you, right?"

"Yeah. Depends on the animal though. Some are much harder than others. Like snakes. They don't have any bones and I haven't figured out where I'd place mine. I never learned that."

Axel nodded once. "Alright. Well, can you transform into a cat?"

"Yeah."

"Good, good. Well, you transform into a cat, because every Elite knows your face and a few Hunters know your face. I know a few illusion spells that I can cast over me, only because I can't cast spells on other people yet, and we walk on through without stopping for the night."

"Axel, what if we run into trouble?"

Axel smirked and winked at Roxas. "We won't run into any trouble. If we do run into trouble, then we can easily take them down!"

Roxas nodded and turned around. "Well, _I_ can handle an entire town of Elite worshiping morons by myself!"

Axel laughed and watched Roxas' small back walk away from him. "Right. And I'm the king of the sky!"__

}{~*}{~*

Axel groaned and rolled over onto his back. If there was one thing that he loved most about sleeping on the cold, hard ground was the rocks in random spots along his spine that just so happened to sneak their way under him as he slept, even when he pushed them out of his was. Ah yes. He loved those little, shaper, painful, annoying rocks. He loves them just as much as he loves sarcasm.

Axel took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth. He laid his arm over his eyes to help block out the sun.

"Come on lazy bum! Get your ass up!" Axel heard a lazy voice call from above his head.

Slowly, and carefully, Axel removed his arm from his eyes and smiled up at the silver haired male. "Hey, Riku. You two leaving?"

Riku nodded slowly. "Yeah. Me and Sora still have that mission to complete. Roxas is up, by the way. Him and Sora are saying their good-bye's for the moment. Although, I'm sure that we will meet you up at the Elite headquarters. I wouldn't miss this fight for anything and neither would Sora."

Axel nodded and, with a yawn, sat up. "Yeah, yeah. You two had better do a good job otherwise **I'd** hear the worst of it from the leader."

"Oh. We'll take our sweet time and fuck everything up, General Axel!" Riku laughed and saluted Axel before running off.

Axel smirked and waved as he watched Riku run off. He got up slowly and proceeded down to the river for a quick bath before he meet up with Roxas.__

}{~*}{~*

Roxas beamed brightly as he watched his best friend and his best friend's husband walk down the trail.

"Best of luck Sora! Riku!" Roxas shouted as their forms started to get smaller and harder to see.

Roxas let out a small breath as he turned to the place that he slept last night and started to clean it up a bit.

When he was finished, Roxas then gathered some clothes and went down to the river for a bath before he woke Axel up.

When Roxas had gotten down to the river, he took a look around and took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He loved being near water, it was like a second home to him.

Stripping down to his bare skin, Roxas relished the feeling of the wind kissing him all over. He loved even more when the water wrapped around him like silk. So, without further delay, Roxas walked over to the water and dived into the deepest part of that section.

Roxas came up for air and floated on his back down the river at a slow pace.__

}{~*}{~*

Axel was walking down the river thinking, not of Roxas, but of his brother.

Why did Roxas stall when he asked him about his brother? How did Roxas know about Reno? Most people don't even remember him or Ground Zero. What does Roxas have to do with Ground Zero?

Why didn't Reno just come back home when he was given the chance? He was going to become a Hunter, right? How come Reno wants Axel and Roxas to become friends so badly? How did Reno know about what was happening outside the bar, when there were no noises to be heard? What did Reno want?

Most importantly... _'Can I trust my dead brother?'_ Axel asked himself mentally.__

}{~*}{~*

A small 'clacking' noise could be heard coming into the room.

"Yes?" A hoarse voice called out.

"Sire Xemnas! We've managed to re-attach the blonds soul back to her body. We only lost her baby. The Savage Nymph is back and the Graceful Assassin is happy about it. We only need to revive the Lord now."

"Excellent. Any complications?" Sire Xemnas said as he narrowed his yellow eyes at the small girl.

The small girl bowed her head and dropped down to her knees and whimpered out an apology. "Sire Xemnas, the High Lord's memories have escaped him. It seems that the bounty hunter did something to his memories the day that he died. His youngest sibling has some role in his memory loss too."

"WELL! FIX HIS MEMORY! WE NEED HIM AND THE BOUNY HUNTER!" Xemnas exploded at her.

The small girl recoiled into herself and gathered her nerves before she spoke again. "Y-Yes Sire. We are getting the High Lord's memories back as we speak now. Lord Vexen is working on a potion along with Halloween Town's professor to get his memories back."

"Hurry!" Sire Xemnas snapped. "We need that potion."

"Sire, in all respect, great things need proper time and funding. You can't rush these things." A voice drawled out. "And seeing as how we lost Zexion to that blond headed whore Hunter, a deadline is something that we haven't heard of in the lab."

Sire Xemnas' jaw clenched tightly, almost to the point of breaking. "WHAT did you just say?"

"Just the truth. We need more funding down in Halloween town and a little bit of time. Just a few more days."

Xemnas was about to explode on the third party member until the small girl spoke up. "Sire! Before you pass judgment on him for not holding his tongue, it would intrigue you to know something about that horrid bounty hunter."

Xemnas' jaw unclenched as his eyes bored into the small girls. "Go on."

The small girl held up her hand and showed a small glass orb that revealed two figures seeming to be yelling at each other. "That lowly bounty hunter is on his way to Halloween Town along with that horrible Hunter-General."

Xemnas smirked and had an evil glint in his eyes. "Well, well, well.... It seems that we don't have to go out and search for our little guest. He seems to be coming to us and is bringing a friend. We should feel honored! NOW! Go to Halloween Town and look for any signs that he is there! Hurry!"

Both the girl and the other male left with haste and without a word.__

}{~*}{~*

"AXEL! Get the hell away you pervert! Go away now!" Roxas screamed at the now beat red Axel.

Axel, who was as red as an apple and had his back turned to Roxas, tried to speak but found it hard at the good mental image that he got of the small blond.

Roxas, who was very much naked and just as red, started to shake and tried to cover himself. "AXEL! Now! Go before I kill you! You-You-You-You asshole!"

"I'm sorry Roxas! I swear that I didn't see anything!"_'Anything that's not worth remembering or telling you....'_ Axel shouted, with his back still turned to Roxas.

"I don't give a damn!" Roxas shouted as he threw a big rock at Axel's head. "Go away! Now!!"

Axel held onto his head and started to walk away.

It was an accident that he found Roxas floating in the water. It was also an accident that he jumped in, thinking that Roxas was drowning or something, and pulled him out of the water. Axel didn't know that Roxas was resting and trying to get in touch with his past and animalistic side.

He did, however, enjoy the nice, naked view that he got of Roxas before he was kicked in the.... Well, in between the legs and then kicked in the stomach to get himself away from Roxas.

He will regret ever having tried to save the blond, but he will never regret having seen Roxas like that. _'Am I wrong for that?' _Axel thought as he tapped his chin, blush residing.

"Axel." He heard the all to familiar growl coming from behind him.

Axel, wincing, didn't turn around. "Yes, Roxas?" Axel asked slowly, trying to not upset the blond.

"Enjoy what you saw?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't see anything! I swear!" Axel lied through his teeth as he turned around to give Roxas an award winning smile.

Several minutes, a bird songs, passed before Roxas turned on his heels and started to walk down the path to Halloween town.__

}{~*}{~*

"You know," Roxas began, "I have seen your brother." Roxas stopped walked and turned around to face Axel, who had a surprised expression on his face.

"What?"

Roxas nodded and walked over to Axel, swinging his hips lightly. "I've touched him," Roxas said as he walked around Axel and laces his arms around the taller man's waist, "I've kissed him," Roxas left burning trails of kisses down his neck, "I've seen him fighting. And, you know what?" Roxas huskily whispered in Axel's ear.

"W-What?" Axel swallowed.

Roxas pushed him forward, kicked dirt on him, and glared at Axel. "He's so much better than you are." Roxas hissed out as he turned to walk further down the pathway.__

}{~*}{~*

"Roxas?" Axel lazily called out while waving his hand in front of Roxas' face.

Roxas, who had pretty much blacked out while walking down the path, blinked a few times quickly before answering. "Axel?"

Axel straightened up and smiled at Roxas. "Alright. You're fine. I was beginning to worry about you. You just passed out right there while walking. It was kinda weird, but interesting. Anyways, we're almost to the town. You need to transform. I've already cast that illusion spell over me. You've seen me before so you won't be able to tell the difference in my now looking directly at me. You'd need a mirror or something to tell the difference."

"Right. Halloween Town...." Roxas trailed off as he started to shrink down to his cat form.

His bones twisted, turned, bended, and merged together until he had the skeletal shape that of a cat. Fur, black fur started to come out of his once smooth and milky in spots before coming out everywhere, only a few places held a small amount of white fur. A tail sprouted out at the base of his back and a pair of cat ears popped up on the top of his head. The finishing touches were the whiskers, which were pure white.

The Roxas cat looked up at Axel and 'meowed' at him before prancing off ahead of him.

Axel, for lack of a better word, was amazed. He followed Roxas silently before he tried to speak to him.

"Why are you blond but your fur is black and white?"

The Roxas cat looked back at him before fluffing up his fur and 'meowing' again.

"Oh. Right. You're a cat. You can't speak." Axel sighed and continued on down the path.

"Who are you?!" An authoritative voice called out to them. "What do you want?" A second, more whiny, voice called out. The second voice sounded as if it were about to cry.

"My name is Jermayne. I am a simple trader and I wish to trade my good with you." Axel said in a nasality voice as he acted his part out by rubbing his nose and then rubbing his hands together. He grinned up at a pale face, some teeth seeming to be missing and greed lacing through his eyes.

The small amount of teeth that was showing were as yellow as cheese. Axel, more appropriately Jermayne, looked as if he hadn't bathed in days. Axel wheezed out and spit on the ground as Roxas came up and rubbed himself on Axel's legs.

"What is that?" The first voice called out as the pale face changed into a yellow one.

"This here is me cat, Roxel. Stupid, but loyal, creature. Always follows me and if he runs away then he comes right back to me as soon as I leave the village I was at doing business." Axel said he looked up into the eyes of the gates-master.

There was some scuffling and whispered words before the gates-master came back to the little window with a malicious smirk. "Yes. Yes, come on in. We've been waiting for a merchant for days now. We need to trade some things of our own."  


* * *

-giggles- See? I do update. Just not on time!XDD My interwebz was disconnected. Done with updating? No. Warnings? Same as last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Axel was a bit worried by the smirk on the gate-masters face, but chose to not set off suspicions by denying his offer to open the gate. "Thank you kind sir! Me and Roxel here really appreciate what you is doing for us!"

Axel and Roxas walked towards the gates slowly as they creaked open.

Roxas, having cat eyes, saw the giant, male skeleton grinning at them and standing in front of a large mob of Halloween Town people.

"Welcome to Halloween Town Jermayne the trader and Roxel the cat! I am Jack Skeletington! I am the leader of the village." Jack said as he waved his arms around. "Surely you must know that we are an Elite village?"

"Yes. Yes, Master Jack Skeletington! I've traded with neutral, Hunter, and Elite villages. Never made a direct pledge to a certain village," Axel said as he rubbed his hands together and smirked.

"If I may ask," Jack said politely as he waited for Axel-Jermayne to answer.

"Yes?" Axel-Jermayne said as he backed away slightly.

"Where are the items that you wish to trade?"

"Oh." Axel looked down at Roxas for an answer but didn't receive one as the small black and white cat swished its tail left and right. "Me items are in a small secret pocket in my jacket 'ere. Only I know the magical spell to reveal the items, but they're there."

Roxas gave Axel a warning 'meow'. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out. He also wasn't sure if Axel could tell or not. Roxas would never understand Axel's facial expressions.

"Right. Well. Follow me and I'll take you down to the spot that you can set up your booth. Bring your cat, please!" Jack said as he turned on his foot and walked to the center of the town.

Axel and Roxas passed many strange full-blooded Daemons as they walked. Some of them were werewolves, some were vampires, some were witches, some were ghosts, some were zombies, some were walking dolls, and so many more. However, there was only one walking rag-doll and one walking skeleton.

Once they had gotten to the small, greenish-grayish, skeletal looking fountain that let green water flow out freely, Jack turned around and held out his long lanky arms and grinned evilly at the pair.

"Did I forget to tell you that we don't trade with anybody? We've never traded with anybody since we took control over Christmas Town and nobody has ever dared to knock on our gates asking to trade with us." Jack said as he looked around himself at the large gathering that had come to see the show.

"No sir, I didn't know that and ye didn't tell me." Axel said as he tensed his muscles, ready for a fight and a quick change.

"Well, it seems like we have two choices here! What do you say crowd? Let them leave or off with their heads?!" Jack shouted.

Axel was about ready to pounce, but Roxas hissed and scooted closer to him as a small boy in a blue outfit tried to grab at him.

"_Off with their heads!"_ The crowd shouted at once as Jack looked over at the guillotine.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Aw. Poo. The guillotine is broken thanks to that giant, filthy half-breed that we had last time. I guess, if you leave in three seconds I won't be forced to call the Elite army!"

Axel bent down and scooped Roxas up and ran out of the town as fast as he could without looking back at Jack and his laughing crowd.

"Sir, you were right. Axel and Roxas did come. Roxas did come as a black and white cat. We ran them out of the town and they should be to you within three days." Jack spoke into a small crystal ball.

"_Excellent."_ A raspy voice called back out to Jack.__

}{~*}{~*

"Axel, Axel, Axel, you've stopped trying, haven't you? You're not thinking properly or looking at the bigger picture, are you? Roxas, you gave up on me? I'm crushed! Well, you two had better step it all up a notch or three, because when you come and have a little chat with me, you're so dead." A tall figure said as he started to chuckle. The chuckle then started to rush out as he couldn't hold it in anymore into a manics laughter.__

}{~*}{~*

"Sire!" A small girl called out as she ran into the room.

"Yes?" Xemnas said, not taking his eyes off of the map that was covered in blue with a few spots of deep, dark red here and there.

"The High Lord's memories are back! We figured out a a way to bring back his memories! The Professor and Vexen tried every way and portion and magical spell but none of it worked! So they decided to use some of that blond girls sleeping powers to restore the High Lord's memories!"

Xemnas started to laugh hard before he summoned two light red, almost orange, glowing sabers and slashing the map into pieces. He then turned around and slammed his giant hands onto his desk and smirked maliciously at the now trembling girl. "Great! NOW! Go and bring me the Blind Assassin and the Merciful One! Tell them that I need to talk to them about the unified surrendering of the Elite forces! It's time we gain the remaining lands. Right?"

"Right!" The small girl nodded once before saluting her superior and running off to do as she was told. She just had to go some place before getting the two Hunters that he asked for.__

}{~*}{~*

A soft coughing could be heard coming our of the small, dirty, dimly lit, cold cell room.

The once bright blue, blue eyes were now dulled. The blinked once, twice, three times, trying desperately to hold back the unshed tears.

The blond head looked around slowly as she was trying to take in what was going on and what was going to happen to her. She was scared, cold, hungry, and missed her father.

"Daddy?" She called out as she heard some heavy foot steps fly past the small little window far above her head.

She sniffled a little bit before sighing and hugging her knees to her small chest. "Daddy?!" She yelled out as she heard a soft scuffling sound from across the room.

She would have loved to move closer to the bars, but the further away she got from the back wall on her own, the colder it got. It got so cold that her skin started to burn off of the bone.

She hung her head low and closed her eyes as she tried to preserve body heat the best way that she could remember her father telling her. She put her forehead in her arms and her in between her knees.

"Daddy, please, come and save me. I love you! I won't ever go to a stranger again! Even if they are in the village! Please, please, please...." She trailed off as she let the tears fall and the darkness take her away into a sleepless sleep.

The blond haired girl didn't ever notice the small black haired girl standing just outside of the cell watching her with eyes full of sympathy and features laced sadness.

She didn't make a move to comfort her physically or verbally. She didn't make a sound to let the small blond know that she was there and that things would be alright. She didn't do anything but just stand there.

She wouldn't move or comfort the small blond headed girl. Not even if she never got to see her adorable face again. Not even if they were the same age.

Why wouldn't she do anything to help the girl?

The raven haired girl was an Elite. She was trained by the best fighters, magicians, planners, leaders, and everything that you can imagine. She is right next to Sire Xemnas himself. When the war is over and she's grown up, she will take the reins from the High Lord, so it has been written out, and lead all of the worlds with an iron fist. She would give the perfect amount of way for her people, but she would still keep them in tight control.

She would reach this goal through whatever means necessary. Even if it did cost this girl her life. She did, however, hope that it didn't.

If the plan went without any problems, as Vexen had said, she would be able to keep this girl as her personal "pet." No matter what people said, she would take this girl as her bride.

The blond headed girl was her enemy. She was the only daughter of the greatest Hunter general ever. He was the top Hunter alive, but choose to be a General, for some unknown reason. She loved her father. She had no training what-so-ever. She wouldn't take any high positions if their plan had failed. She was just a normal little girl.

The raver haired girl knew that she was so much better than the honey haired one.

She didn't care though. She would, by the end of this whole thing, have her for her own.

She smirked as she opened a portal of darkness and walked through it.__

}{~*}{~*

Axel put Roxas down as the last of his illusion spell wore off. They had made it safely out of the village and were now outside of Halloween Town.

Axel was doubled over trying to catch his breath and energy as Roxas slowly transformed back into his human form and quickly slide on some clothes to cover himself.

"Axel?" Roxas asked not looking up at the taller redhead.

"Ye-Yeah?" Axel panted out.

"Thanks. For what you did back there. That really means a lot to me. I thought that we were really going to die." Roxas said as he walked over to Axel and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No problem, Roxas." Axel said as he smiled up at the little blond. "We have about three more days before we get to the Elite headquarters.... Unless you want to rest and get some energy ba—" Axel cut off as he slumped over on Roxas, passed out.

"Axel?!" Roxas asked worried.__

}{~*}{~*

Roxas was sitting beside the fire poking at it with a medium sized stick trying to keep it alive and going.

Throwing the stick into the fire, Roxas sighed and looked over at Axel. He had been asleep since they left Halloween Town. Roxas had tried to carry him further down the pathway, only succeeding in getting a little ways away before his back gave out over Axel's weight. Roxas did, however, manage to get themselves down to a lake and get a fire started.

Roxas was looking Axel over from head to toe. _'He's not that bad looking. He looks just like his brother, only better.'_ Roxas thought as he looked up into the starry night sky.__

'When I was burring my village, I saw our omen. I wonder if that has to do with Axel, Reno, and myself. It's said that the last time that our omen showed its self in our village, the creator, creators wife, and the creators only son all died mysteriously. Nobody in the village knew how or why they died so quickly or who—or what—killed them.' Roxas thought as he closed his eyes and laid down beside Axel

_'Our omen is just a simple three headed dog. The dog of the Underworld, the one owned by Hades himself. Cerberus guarded the Underworld and only came out of the Underworld to warn us of danger. We were in good terms with him, so he would sneak away from Hades and warn those who saw him that something bad was going to happen, death always followed him when he moved, and Cerberus moved each of his heads. One head bobbed up and down meaning that you would either gain or lose a friend. The middle head shook left and right vigorously, meaning that I was either going to have a great change on my body and life or I was going to die. The last head was just snarling, meaning that great evil was in my life_

'This all has to do with the two people that I care most for, seeing as how I saw it. So, why does this scare me? I'm not all too sure.... Is it because I'm starting to fall for Axel too?' Roxas thought as he drifted off to sleep with a yawn.

* * *

Alright. Second update of the night. Done? No. Warnings? Same as last time.

OK! Why is the little girl being mean? I wanted to show what the war was doing to the mind set of the children. See? I am smart when I wanna


	8. Chapter 8

Axel groaned as he tried to roll over, only to find himself locked into a warm and tight embrace. He looked down and was face to fuzzy, blond, shiny hair.

Axel blinked once, twice, three time to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had to be right? Roxas was sleeping on him as if he were nothing more than a pillow! _'Or my lover....'_ Axel though blissfully.

Axel decided to keep his arms where they were, which were wrapped around Roxas' waist protectively, and legs where they were, which were just on the ground. What? He didn't want to leave the embrace that he and Roxas had ended up in and he didn't want to get Roxas cold by leaving him.

Axel looked around and spotted the remains of a fire and what looked like fish. So Roxas did eat... _'that's a relief. Why'd I fall so hard for him again...?'_ Axel thought as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.__

}{~*}{~*

Roxas woke up a few minutes after Axel had fully fallen asleep again and took a small look around.

Roxas noted a few things through his blurry eyes, the first being that the fire had gone out. The second thing being that the sun was gone, he had gone to sleep when the sun was at the highest point in the sky. The third, and final, thing being that he was warm and tangled up in somebodies arms.

Not only was he warm and tangled up in somebodies arms, he was holding onto said person for dear life. There was all of that, plus a warm knot at the bottom of his stomach.

He remembered his mother telling him that the knot would only go away once he mated with his life partner. But he wasn't near Reno.... _'Wait._ Who_ am I by?'_ Roxas though with a slight worry.

Looking up, Roxas first saw a pale face that was brought out by two upside down, black triangle tattoos; slight almond shaped, closed eyes; and red, red hair with a slight black and maroon under tone.

Roxas looked down with a blush and a gasp. He couldn't deny it, no matter how much he wanted to, that the knot untied itself and vanished when he looked into his face. The worst part about it, in Roxas' slight opinion, was that the face belonged to none other than-

A groan abruptly ripped Roxas out of his thoughts. "Oh.... Look..." The person yawned and slightly stretched, still keeping his arms wound tightly around Roxas, "the moon is out."

Roxas tensed slightly when e felt one of the large hands rub small circles on his back. "Hey, Roxas?" Roxas didn't speak or move. He just sat there. "I know you're awake. My arm is asleep, could you either shift your weight over some or get off of me?"

Roxas gasped and got up quickly. "S-Sorry, Axel!" Roxas stuttered out as he looked away from the other male.

Roxas heard Axel laugh slightly and sit up himself. Axel places his warm palm on Roxas cool cheek. "No need to worry, Roxas. Okay? It's just the way that we ended up sleeping."

Roxas looked up into those green, green, slightly almond shaped eyes and melted a little bit on the inside—undoing the knot as he melted. Roxas' mouth was as dry as sand. He was tongue tied to say the least.

Axel's hand left Roxas' cheek as the taller and older male stood up and turned towards the lake. "How's about I get some fish for dinner?" Axel asked as he started towards the body of water. "Seeing as how you let me rest, most of my partners wouldn't let me do that, seeing as how I'm the General."

Roxas nodded and watched as Axel made his way to the medium sized lake. "No problem." Roxas whispered into the air.__

}{~*}{~*

Axel walked down to the lake, a little ways out of Roxas' eye sight, and stood in the water, about to his knees, and waited for a few fish to feed him and Roxas.

It was a long and boring task, but one he felt like he needed to do and complete. Something was eating at the back of his mind. It was telling him something, but he couldn't figure it out.__

}{~*}{~*

Roxas knew that the knot was only going to go away if he and Axel mated with each other. It was something that his mother him about when he was younger.

"_If you have a knot at the bottom of your stomach, that means that you can give birth Roxas. I'm not going into the details about the birthing process, only when your older. See, Roxas, you are the last male shifter that can get pregnant and give birth. Now, you may ask why I'm telling this to you since you're only a baby, but it's something that I have to tell you when my nerves aren't shot. Plus, you'll remember this. I just know you will. Now, you can be rid of a knot by looking at the person that you will be bonded with for the rest of your life. You can't pick and chose who your life partner will be, you just have to accept it. You can get rid of the knot by looking at them, being near them, talking with them, having fun with them, and mating with them."_

Roxas released a soft sigh as he came back with a few pieces of sticks and dumped them a little bit away from the place that the fire was going to be started.

"You were right, mother. I remembered what you said. I thought I had that knot with Reno, but I didn't. I guess my knot was reserved to the other redhead. I wish I could chose. But I guess that this isn't as bad, right?" Roxas asked himself as he looked up at the sky. "I do like him. Axel...."

"You called?" A silky voice drifted into Roxas' ear from across the field.

Roxas slowly looked up and saw Axel, who was dripping water from head to toe, carrying a small bundle of fish. "N-No, Axel." Roxas said before clearing out his throat. "You, being the idiot that you are, just heard things."

Axel sighed and shook his head. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas," Axel said as he walked closer to Roxas and dropped the fish on top of the pile of sticks and stood right in front of Roxas. "You can sit there and lie to yourself about your emotions, but I can see the truth in your eyes."

Roxas looked away from Axel and said nothing as he listened to Axel continue. "I know what you feel, but you just don't seem to want to admit it. Why is that? Are you that afraid of seeing the truth and feeling?"

Axel grabbed Roxas' chin and made him look up into his eyes gently. "Roxas, I'm not going to hurt you." Said Axel as he let go of Roxas' face and summoned a fireball and started to roast the fish.

They said nothing as they ate. The only noises being the soft chewing sounds and the fire cracking.

"Axel?" Roxas spoke up softly, not daring to look up at Axel after what he had said before.

Axel swallowed a piece of his fish before he answered Roxas. "Yeah?" He asked then took another bite.

"I know a lot about you. You are the top Hunter ever in history. So, why are you only a General?" Roxas asked as he set down the rest of his really untouched fish. He couldn't eat around that knot at the bottom of his stomach.

"Well, I decided to just say a General after I found Naminé. I'm not going to explain that. It's just too horrible. Plus, I don't like all of that thinking that the Commander does. It's just not my kind of thing." Axel explained as he set his finished fish down and looked at Roxas.

Roxas, sensing that somebody was looking at him, looked up and noted at how much darker Axel's eyes were. "Axel?"

"Roxas.... Lets go to bed now, okay?" Axel said as he inched closer and closer to Roxas' face.

Roxas was leaning closer to Axel in turn as he whispered; "Yeah. You're right, Axel."

Axel's lips were brushing Roxas' before he pulled away and opened his bag to get his sleeping bag out of it. Roxas slowly did the same thing.

"Axel." Roxas growled.

Axel looked up surprised to hear that tone coming from Roxas. "Yes?" He answered tentatively.

"What did you mean earlier?"

Axel blinked a few times rapidly before he finally caught onto what Roxas was talking about. "Oh! That! What I meant is what I said. You've been saying from the beginning that you can't stand me, how much you hate me, and so on. You can't fool me. Before we went into Halloween Town, I could see the hurt in your eyes when we talked about Reno. I could also see the slightest hint of something like caring in your eyes, unlike now. Now I see nothing but confusion and something else, but I want you to tell me what that is." Axel answered as he cleared out a spot for his bag and laid down. "As for now, we should get some sleep. We still have a ways to go before we're there."

Roxas said nothing as he cleared out a spot away from Axel and laid down. Roxas closed his eyes and, within a matter of a few minutes, was asleep.

Axel, however, couldn't sleep at all that night.__

}{~*}{~*

Roxas yawned and rolled over onto his back. Roxas slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before he opened them and blinked to get used to the morning sunlight. He then looked around and didn't see Axel anywhere.__

'Maybe he's getting a bath at the lake...' Roxas thought as he got up and turned around to pick up his sleeping stuff.

He couldn't get rid of what Axel had told him last night.

"_As for now, we should get some sleep. We still have a ways to go before we're there."_

'He wants me to tell him that I've got a knot in my stomach and it won't go away until we mate? That I might actually love him?' Roxas thought with a scoff

He wasn't going to tell him that! He wouldn't even admit that last part out loud. No. He would only admit that he liked him out loud.

"Roxas, are you ready?" Roxas heard Axel ask from right behind him.

Roxas nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder.__

}{~*}{~*

"This is excellent!" A male said. He sounded like he needed a cough drop or something.

"What's happening, Vexen?" A small voice shouted over the whir of a machine.

"BRING THE GIRL IN, BRAT!" Vexen shouted back at her.

The small, raven haired girl nodded and ran out of the room into the next room over.

"Naminé?" The girl called out.

There was a rustling sound and then a soft cry before blond hair and dull cobalt eyes blinked, wet with unshed tears. "Yes, Xion?"

"It's time." The small girl, Xion, said as she unlocked the rusted cell door and swung it open.

Naminé said nothing, only moving forward and out of the cold cell.

"Excellent! In two days his memories will be back!!" Vexen shouted as he laughed manically.__

}{~*}{~*

"You know," Axel said, breaking the awkward silence that had come up since they had left the lake. "This little journey to the Elite HQ is a little easy."

"Great! Now that you've said something about it, something bad is going to happen! And what do you mean 'easy'?! What, exactly, do you call Halloween Town?" Roxas asked as he smirked up at Axel.

Axel stopped for a short bit before walking forwards again, quickly and easily catching up with Roxas. "A little too easy! But what I mean is fighting! We haven't encountered and Elite. We _are_ in their territory after all." Axel explained.

"Oh. I get what you mean then. You're right. This isn't right. Something is dead wrong. I have a bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen too." Roxas said as he slowed down.

Axel slowed down with him and started to look around the forest for any signs of danger. Both of their senses were on high alert now that they figured that something was going to happen.

"Well, well, well.... Look who made it into my neck of the woods! The High Lord will be pleased to see you, oh short, blond one!" A smooth male, almost female, voice lulled over the pair.

Roxas tensed and took on a guarded position as he looked around. Axel jumped in front of Roxas and summoned his chakrams and twirled them between two of his fingers.

"No need to worry. I'll let you two love birds have your fun tonight. I won't let you leave this area!" The same smooth voice called out to them as they sensed an invisible barrier spring up out of nowhere.

"Axel?!" Roxas whispered through gritted teeth.

Axel turned to face Roxas and smiled. "No need to worry. This is Marluxia, we can trust him for tonight. He always keeps to his word for one night or day." Axel said as he laid a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas nodded and smiled back up at Axel.__

}{~*}{~*

Roxas and Axel were seated beside each other watching the flames lick the starry sky in silence.

"I was wondering when we would run into Marly." Axel whispered more to himself than to Roxas.

"Who is this 'Marluxia'?" Roxas asked as he shifted slightly closer to Axel, tightening the knot at the bottom of his stomach.

"He the very first fallen Hunter. He left us for the Elite not because of his beliefs, but because he fell in love with some blond, lightening, bug headed female. Her name was Larxene." Axel answered. "Marluxia was our top assassin, completely deadly when it came to the Earth and his scythe. Don't turn your back to him, it could be the last time that you'll ever breath. He's better than me with somethings, we're really equals. He's better at defense and I'm better at offense."

Roxas nodded and laid his head on Axel's shoulder. "I'd bet that you're better fully than him any day though." Roxas said with a slight yawn and blush.

Axel laughed and wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulder. "So, Roxas, are you going to tell me what I saw in your eyes now or what?" Axel whispered into Roxas' ear.

"Axel...."__

}{~*}{~*

"There's no need to worry Naminé! I'm more than sure that Scientist Vexen will make sure you live!" Xion said as she squeezed Naminé's hand once for support.

Naminé just continued to stare at the white marble floors as she walked with Xion, barely feeling the gentle squeezes that she would give her hand every once in a while.

"I know that Vexen will take care of you! He promised to keep you safe and only use a little bit of that doormat power you haven't tapped into yet! He really believes that you can help us win this war, and I believe him too." Xion said with a bright smile on her face.

Naminé stopped and forced Xion to stop. "My Daddy," she hissed out as she glared up at Xion, "is coming for me. He will save me before you and your filthy people can touch me." She then spat on Xion's face and continued on. "When he gets here not only will he save me, but he will kick your asses and kill you for taking me away from him and the village! I'm more than sure that the village is going to war with you because you attacked her and took me away. I can only pray that the High Havens will show mercy on your poor, pathetic, fucked up souls!"

Xion slapped Naminé across the face hard, forcing the smaller girls head to the right from the force of the slap. "Don't you **ever** speak ill of my people and who we are. You'd best realize, little girl, that you are in the presence of a full blooded Daemon! You'd better not ever speak to me like that again and better consider yourself lucky for only getting off with that slap." Xion grated out as she began to forcefully drag Naminé down the halls.

Naminé, however, refused to let Xion have the victory of seeing her cry and hang her head low. She, instead, hardened her eyes and stood up to her full six year old height.__

}{~*}{~*

Roxas didn't have time to answer as he felt Axel's mouth on his, gently pushing him onto his back.

Axel knew what Roxas was going to say and loved it all the more that he could take the words away from him. He pulled away once he felt Roxas' back hit the ground with the softest of 'thumps'.

"I love you too, Roxas." Axel whispered back as he left a burning trail of smoldering kisses down Roxas' neck.

Roxas moaned and arched his back up into the touch. He didn't even realize that the knot at the bottom of his stomach was starting to slowly unravel itself.

Roxas grabbed onto Axel's back and jerked his head over to the right to give Axel more room to suck, lick, and bite down his neck. He ran his blunt finger nails down Axel's back, causing said male to hiss and run his own nails down Roxas' sides.__

}{~*}{~*

"We only need one more thing before this is complete. XION! Tell Marluxia to hurry up with that spell!" A tall orange haired male yelled as he turned back to his clip board.

"Sire!" Xion shouted as she saluted the much older male and opened a portal and walked through it.

Vexen walked over to Naminé and started to strap her to a metal table. "Now, despite what Xion has probably told you, I will not guarantee the life of some filthy witch!"

Naminé gave the much older blond no notice as she was harshly strapped in.__

}{~*}{~*

"Marluxia, the scientists told me to tell you to hurry up with the spell." Xion said as she walked up to a tall pink haired male with a black cloak on.

Said male turned and smiled at the smaller girl. "Ah, little Xion, do tell the lovely doctors that one does not rush art. So why rush a spell? What's he want me to rush for this time?"

"We need the last elements before the High Lord may be brought back." Xion answered calmly as she glared into the green eyes of the older male.

Marluxia's eyes hardened as he continued to stare at the smaller girl, seeming to see straight through her own soul. "Very well. I'll have Axel and Roxas ready by tomorrow. I pushed them to tell their secrets, the biggest one out in the air. I'd let you see for yourself, but it's not of your age. Tell them that they'll be ready by the morning. Calm their nerves and just wait. Their pants will be on fire when Axel gets there, so there's no need for them to light their pants yet. This will be the perfect time for Vexen to test that Naminé girl and her powers."

Xion nodded and opened a portal and walked back through it.

"Did you get all of that, love?" Marluxia asked as he ran his fingers over a closed rose bud, making the flower bloom and show two males staring at each other lovingly in the firelight.

"Yes." A harsh female voice was the only reply.

"Very well. Make sure to be out of HQ before Axel gets there. He'll stop at nothing to get Naminé and the boy back."

"What about you?"

"I have to deliver the boy to Vexen, then I'll get out of there as fast as I can. I promise Larxene."

Why don't you just take him to Vexen now?" Larxene asked as she stepped out of the shadows. The tall, but slender and curvy frame, was covered in the same black cloak and her face was hooded.

"Because, the plan will have fallen apart." Marluxia answered calmly as he turned towards Larxene.__

}{~*}{~*

Axel was bridged over Roxas, being held up by his elbows, and gazing down at Roxas with warm and loving eyes.

"Axel...." Roxas whispered as he stared back up at Axel, running his fingers through the crimson main.

"I love you, Roxas." Axel whispered back. He felt like he had to whisper, otherwise he would end up breaking the lithe form under him somehow.

"Axel, I love you too. I just didn't realize it until now." Roxas said as he pulled Axel down for a searing kiss.

Axel broke the kiss to take his and Roxas' own shirts off.

Neither of them noticing the pink mist that was rolling around the ground, covering up the think vines ready to wrap around an unsuspecting person and body.

* * *

Done updating yet? -nods- Yes. I'm done.  
Why did Xion slap Namine? Because Xion was born and raised in the Elite society.  
Next update? 26th of next year. XD No. Just the 26th of next week.

Oh? A little too fast with Axel and Roxas? No. Not really. Axel has loved Roxas since the very beginning and Roxas just didn't know that Axel loved him. People ever heard of "love at first sight"?? Yeah. Rare much. Axel got it too. As for Roxas, I think it says it in the chapter, if not then oh well. Roxas didn't notice the knot at the bottom of his stomach before.

Which brings me to Roxas' little memory. How the HELL would a baby remember all that shit? Well, he's a magical baby.-nodnod- You guys also know some major information about the plot and ending of this fic. The ending is coming up real soon too, by the way.

This is for my lovely wife Terra and will always be for her.


	9. Chapter 9

He woke up to two things: the morning sunlight and a scream in the distance.

Axel, not feeling any warmth beside him, sat upright and looked around cautiously, hoping to find any source of his beloved little blond. Jumping up, he quickly got dressed and summoned his chakrams.

"Hey, dude, what's with the hostility? It's not good for your health to always so so hostile." A lazy, dragged out voice asked Axel from behind.

Axel quickly jerked around and was face to face with the one person who started this whole thing. "Xigbar." Axel hissed out between clenched teeth.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas woke up slowly and hesitantly. He was fully awake, but to those that looked at him, he looked as if he were still sleeping.

"Are you positive that nothing happened?" Roxas heard a gruff voice ask from above his head.

"I positive, Vexen, nothing happened between the Key and Flurry of Dancing Flames." A smooth voice wafted over the air from Roxas' feet. Roxas knew that voice. Axel had told him that that voice belonged to a man named Marluxia. But who was Vexen?

More importantly, who was screaming? And why?

_}{~*}{~*_

"Sora, what do you think that Xemnas wants with us?"A silver haired male asked the smaller male walking beside him.

"Well, that small elf type girl said that Sire Xemnas wants to talk about the terms of the Elite's surrendering." Sora answered, his brown spikes bouncing with every step that he took. They turned a corner, the noises their shoes were making resounded off of the walls. "Do you think that we should have waited for Axel, Riku?"

The silver haired male, Riku, shook his head. "No. General Axel shouldn't be bothered by false surrendering. Sire Xemnas is more than likely going to try and kill us."

Sora 'hmm'ed at Riku and nodded. "How do you think that him and Roxas are doing?"

"Well, I can still sense Axel's slightly dark powers, so he's still alive and you haven't cried yet, so Roxas is still alive."

Sora laughed and nodded. "You're right. They'll be together in a relationship soon, if they aren't together now."

"How do you know?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because of Roxas. I could sense a great change in him and that change was brought on by General Axel." Sora said knowingly.

"Oh. Well, let us hope that this change is a good one." Riku said as they continued on down the hallways until they reached a pair of over sized, white, double doors.

_}{~*}{~*_

Xion was looking over some reports that she had to get to Sire Xemnas. She knew that she shouldn't be looking over them, but she was slightly unnerved by what Namine had told her.

She couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong or if she was doing the right thing by helping the Elite get rid of everybody and everything that wasn't a full blooded Daemon.

She sighed and closed the folder that held the report and started to slowly walk towards Sire Xemnas' office.

She had been raised as an Elite. She was bread from two Elite generals. Everything that she ate came from an Elite farm and butcher. Xion learned everything that she knew from the top Elite scholars. She fighting skills were the best for her age group, having learned everything from her parents.

She couldn't help it if she though that the Elite was better than everybody else, right? It's the way that she was brought up. It's not her fault, right?

"Oh, Naminé. How were_ you_ brought up?" Xion asked as she tilted her head to the side.

She thought that Naminé had the perfect life and envied her for that. She wanted that normal life. A life without a reoccurring fighting session, strategy planning, mathematics, training, politics, and so on. She just wanted to be able to run around and get her feet wet and dirty with mud, water, dirt, grass, and everything else that gets a child dirty.

However, her life was filled with nothing but going to bed at nine sharp, waking up at six sharp and eating a small breakfast. After she was done eating she either had to clean the table or clean the dishes off. After that was all done, she would then go upstairs to her room to get some clothes for the day and head off to the bathroom for a bath.

Once she was cleaned, her hair and teeth were brushed, and she was clothed, she walked outside and over to the Elite Headquarters for her mathematics, politics, and strategy lessons—which lasted until about noon-ish. Once her lessons were over with, she went to eat her lunch and then went to her fighting sessions unless Sire Xemnas needed her.

Once her day was finished and she's eaten dinner, she bathed, brushed her hair and teeth, changed into her night clothes, and went to bed at nine.

She always thought that her life was perfect, until she met Naminé and found out how she was living before they kidnapped her.

Now, she just wanted out.

_}{~*}{~*_

Axel was running down the path to the Elite Headquarters at an inhuman pace.

He took no time in defeating Xigbar and running towards the headquarters.

He didn't care what Xigbar had to say, if he had anything to say, or what it had to do with. He knew only two things; one, Naminé was still kidnapped and locked in the headquarters; and two, Roxas was missing and he knew that he would find him with the Elite.

He just had to hurry.

_}{~*}{~*_

She was in pain and didn't know how she was still living. By all common and natural laws of nature, she should be dead. She wasn't though. She was, instead, covered in cuts, bruises, blood, and some slimy orange liquid.

She was still strapped to the same metal table when they decided to bring in two smaller tables. One of the tables had a tall looking body covered up by a white sheet while the other table had a slightly smaller body on it.

Naminé took a really close look at the smaller body and gasped as fresh tears started to fall down her face.

"DADDY ROXAS! NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping and praying that who she saw wasn't Roxas.

Naminé let out another high pitched scream as she felt her life force being sucked from her body though the bindings on her ankles, wrists, waist, and neck. She felt cold strings of tears rolling down her face and cheeks and boiling beads of sweat forming along her skin.

It was the worst feeling in the world, but she knew that it wasn't over.

_}{~*}{~*_

"Come in! Come in!" A hoarse voice called out through the think, white, double doors.

Riku and Sora looked at each other with a fire burning in their eyes. "I love you, Sora." Riku whispered as the doors started to open.

"I love you too, Riku." Sora said as the doors opened fully to reveal a tall, dark tanned man with silver, almost white, hair and orange eyes.

"Ah. Welcome, Riku, Sora. Come in and sit." The man said as Riku and Sora walked into the large room. The room was pretty much empty save for a desk and maps littered all over the place.

"You called us here to talk of your surrender?" Riku asked as he walked a little bit ahead of Sora, to show his dominance and to show his rankings.

"We don't need to sit, Sire Xemnas. Thank you, though." Sora said as he made the smallest of smiles at Xemnas.

Xemnas shook his head and turned his back on the pair and stared at a giant wall scroll of an old heart shaped moon that used to hang over every land and world out there. This was, however, before the Great Purge, a time period where everybody and everything started to change in many different ways.

"You Hunters are funny. Never walking side-by-side, instead choosing to show who is the dominant and higher up of the group. Such a silly custom that you all have." Xemnas said as he sighed in mock-sadness.

"That's bullshit!" Sora blurted out as he took a step ahead of Riku.

"Sora!" Riku said, as calmly as he could as he did something that he rarely ever did, he pressed his dominant magic onto the younger of the two.

Sora gritted his teeth and backed off, slightly embarrassed by his outburst.

"Sire Xemnas, I'd much appreciate it if you didn't talk about our customs, we don't talk about yours. We are here to talk about your surrendering, nothing else." Riku stated as calmly as he could as he gave Sora a two fingered signal.

Sora clenched his teeth and gave the best fake smile he could muster up when he noticed Riku's signal. _'Just a little bit more, you ass hole.'_

"Ah. You see, sadly, I was never given any orders to surrender if we didn't reach our goals since his death about twenty years, six months, four weeks, and three days ago." Xemnas said as he smirked evilly at the wall scroll.

Sora knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as Riku bit his bottom lip and held up one finger. "You don't mean...."

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas abandoned his plan to stay asleep until he heard everybody leaving the room quickly as he heard an all too familiar voice scream his name.

Once more, that same all too familiar call him her dad.

"Naminé!" Roxas screamed as he jumped up and noticed all of the Elite surrounding him. Roxas began to count them off, making sure to point to each of them. "Oh poo. Twenty-eight against little me. What will I do?" Roxas said as he started to fake a sob.

The Elite around him started to laugh and close in on him. "WAIT! You boys aren't going to attack me all at once are you? Let me tell you this, I'm going to beat each and every one of you without using my Keyblades. Wanna know how?"

The Elite all looked at each other in confusion before one of them shouted out; "HEY! THE SHORT BLOND HAS SOME JOKES!"

Roxas pouted as his ears were filled with the screaming and the laughter from the Elites. "Well, I'll have to show you, won't I?" Roxas murmured as he kick-flipped up a rolling board and smashed it into the head of the closest Elite scientist.

The Elites all stopped laughing and stared at the blood dripping from the rolling board that was being held loosely in the small hands of the blond.

"One down, twenty-seven to go. Whose next?" Roxas asked with an evil smirk.

_}{~*}{~*_

Sora dodged an attack from Xemnas' light sabers that had grown out of nowhere from the center of his palms. He watched Riku run at Xemnas from behind. Sora tried to keep Xemnas' attention on him, but that quickly proved to be effortless as Xemnas quickly disappeared from sight.

Riku had to quickly stop and swerve to the left to make sure that he didn't hit Sora and injure him, or kill the poor brunet.

"Where is he?" Sora asked worriedly as he looked around for any sign of Xemnas.

Riku took in deep gulps of air as he looked around too. "Sora, do you remember that attack that we used to do but had to stop because it kept on taking out half of HQ?"

Sora thought for a minute before he kissed Riku's cheek before he smiled brightly. "Yes! Yes I do and Riku, you're a genius!"

Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Sora, this isn't going to be easy. We haven't done this attack since you first became my partner."

Sora smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know the risks if we mess up. I don't care though. We have to defeat Xemnas."

"Somebody looking for me?" Xemnas said as he reappeared behind Riku.

"Ready, Sora?!" Riku asked, tense.

Sora didn't say anything, just nodded once firmly and summoned his Keyblade as Riku summoned his.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas was breathing slightly heavy from the amount of fighting that he was doing. He had easily and quickly taken out the first twenty-eight Elite guards and scientists. He was now facing his greatest fear ever.

"Oh, please, don't tell me that what I'm seeing is real...." Roxas whispered to nobody but himself, but it seemed as is the other person in the room had heard him because they just smirked.

"Why, hello, Roxas." They said and Roxas felt everything he knew shattered into a million tiny pieces.

_}{~*}{~*_

Axel was out of breath and magic, but didn't stop running as he neared the Elite Headquarters.

He didn't stop running even as he ran into the first wave of Heartless and Nobodies. He kept running and fighting, easily taking down the smallest of the Elite ground defenses and ignoring the Elite air defenses and the bigger of the group.

Axel made it into the giant floating building in no time, although he would have liked it better if he had gotten to the building faster.

He looked around and noticed a bunch of Elite guards running down some halls. Taking a chance, Axel followed them.

* * *

-sighs-Yes, yes, yes. I know. I know. WTF is going on here?!-shrugs-No clue yet.-smirks- Okay. I do know. Well, anywhoo....-rubs nose- You know the drill, disclaimers, next update date, and so on. Right now, I gotta go and help my sister and hang out, or get away, from my uncle.

For: Terra. My lovely wife.-smiles brightly- NEXT YEAR! YOU'RE GUNNA BE KIDNAPPEDED!-insert a laugh of your choice-


	10. Chapter 10

Ah. Yes. A beginning A/N!!!!-nodnod- Yes. I'm going to finally do this disclaimer. I kept on forgetting about it because it annoys the pee outta

**I OWN NOTHING! I do, however, have a plan on kidnapping Roxas. Why Roxas? Because this fic belongs to Terra and she loves Roxas. Plus. Axel will eventually come to find him.... Hopefully. If not, then we can give Roxas to Reno.  
**  
**Reno~REALLY?!  
Roxas~Uhm... I'm right here?  
Axel~Like hell Roxas is going to Reno!.  
me~-giggles-Well, we shall see if Axel comes for Roxas, won't we?!  
Axel~I will!  
me~-ignores Axel and waves-Enjoy?!**  


* * *

Axel quickly, but quietly, followed after the Elite running down the hallways. It wasn't all that hard to follow quietly, seeing as how the Elite were wearing armor and stomping their feet on the ground as they ran.

_'Don't worry Roxas, I'm coming. I just know that I'll be there soon. Just hang in there.' Axel thought as he sped up._

"Hurry men! The High Lord is finally here! He may need our help!" One of the burly guards shouted back towards his men. The men, in response, shouted out and ran faster.

Axel had to skid to a stop as the guards in front of him quickly stopped. He ran behind a pillar as he heard a door slam shut in front of him._ 'DAMN! Please don't let that be the door leading to Roxas and Naminé.'_

"The High Lord doesn't want anybody in there with him as he speaks with that horrid bounty hunter." The same burly man from before shouted out, sounding really disappointed.

Axel cursed and slowly moved to the other side of the pillar as the guards started to go back the way that they came, looking completely dejected.

Once the guards were completely gone from his sight, Axel quickly ran over to the door and examined it over for any sign of weakness.

Biting his lip, Axel summoned his chakrams and jumped backwards as he aimed for the smallest of cracks in the door.

_}{~*}{~*_

"You'd better be prepared for what's about to come_, Xemnas!"_ Sora spat out, hissing the other males name.

Xemnas laughed as he summoned his light rods again and slowly advanced towards the two younger males with a malicious smirk playing his features.

Riku nodded once at Sora as he did the same thing back. "On the count of three?" Riku asked as he slowly circled Xemnas, his Keyblade in hand and ready in case something didn't go the way that they wanted it to.

"Two." Sora said counting down after Riku, his Keyblade in hand and ready just as Riku's was.

"One!" Riku growled as his Keyblade started to glow deep, dark purples, grays, and blacks. Sora's own Keyblade started to glow a bright and blinding white color.

Riku and Sora jumped up into the air, mirroring each others moves perfectly. Moving with extreme grace, precision, and speed, their Keyblades met in the center and started to create sparks of light and dark at the to battled for something unknown to anybody and everybody.

_}{~*}{~*_

Axel was about to unleash a series of attacks on the door, but was quickly pulled into a dark portal and was, none too gently, dropped down into what he could only assume was a giant, glass jar of some sort.

"See? I told you he'd be here soon to come and get you."

"High Lord!" They sharply turned their heads and saw a small raven haired girl helping a smaller, and much weaker, blond haired girl off of a table.

Axel squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at the smaller girl and took in a sharp breath. "Naminé," Axel whispered breathlessly.

It was then that Axel decided to take a look around and spotted a taller, and clearly older, redhead that had his hair held back in a smooth and clean ponytail, while the front part of his hair, closer to his forehead, was messy and being held up by a pair of goggles. The older redhead had two tattoos underneath each of his eyes and a black and white suit on.

Axel moved his gaze from the other redhead and noticed that the blond that he was looking for was on the ground, staring at the other redhead with wide, shocked, and confused eyes and had blood spots in a few places. He noticed that the bond looked so fragile and... was shaking.

The older redhead started to advance on the small raven haired girl. "Why, Xion, it's so lovely to finally see you all grown up. I've heard so much about you."

Xion moved forward as the smaller girl quickly snatched herself away. "High Lord Reno! I'm so glad that you're...." Xion trailed off as he noticed that the. High Lord was advancing on her in an unpleasant way with a glowing sword. "What? NO! NO! Please don't!" Xion shouted as Reno quickly, and easily, took her out.

The small girl with blond hair got up and slowly stumbled over to a button and pressed it, falling to her knees.

Axel felt the glass go down into the floor and he quickly ran over to the small girl. "Naminé! Naminé, are you alright? What did they do to you?" Axel asked his daughter as he held her close to his chest.

"Daddy...." Naminé said and pushed away from her father. Axel, in return looked down at the small girl, who looked even more fragile than she normally did, and moved some hair out of her eyes. "Are you and Roxas going to be like a real mommy and daddy?"

Axel was fighting a loosing battle with his emotions. He didn't trust his own voice and chose to nod.

Naminé smiled and started to close her eyes. "Good. You need to be happy."

Axel growled as he felt her life slip away from her, like sand between somebodies fingers. He gently put her down and stood up and stared, more like glares, at Reno.

"Reno." Axel hissed and the older redhead turned back to his younger brother.

"Little brother... and my Roxas!" Reno said as he walked over to Roxas and pulled him up and held him close to his chest.

Axel growled and locked his jaw as he watched Reno touch Roxas' face in a way that he did last night.

Roxas tried to push Reno away from him, but it was in vain. He couldn't deny the fact that he still loved the way that he felt when the older man touched him, but he also couldn't deny the fact that the one that he loved, and was meant to be with, was right there in the room. "Reno, stop. Let me go." Roxas whispered.

"Reno! Let him go! Roxas has nothing to do with this war! He isn't an Elite nor is he a Hunter!" Axel shouted out.

Reno looked up with wide eyes at Axel. "What? You didn't know that me and Roxas here went all the way back to the day that I died? Shocking, yo!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, about twenty years, six months, four weeks, and six days ago I met this feisty little blond before his sixth birthday and I knew that he was the last male shape shifter that was able to give birth and had more Daemon blood in him that he did Human blood. That same boy was only a small percent of becoming a full Daemon, but his mother was keeping him from becoming a Daemon. If you're too stupid to realize, that boy was Roxas.

"Roxas here, even in my death, was in love with me. And now, I plan to make him an Elite. But, wait, I told you I was a fallen Elite, no?" Reno asked with fake concern.

Roxas growled and jumped up to where his feet were on Reno's chest and stomach. "That you did, High Lord Reno." Roxas said, spitting out Reno's name and title as if the very words had left a horrid taste in his mouth. "Gunna have to rain on your plans though, I'm a Hunter. Have been since birth, ass," he whispered in Reno's face as he forcefully kicked Reno away from him.

Roxas, in order to keep from falling on his back, extended his arms and did a back-hand spring. He stood up straight and summoned his two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and stared Reno down.

_}{~*}{~*_

The room was filled with a perfect amount of light and dark. Mixing and swirling together, but never blending together to make different colors.

In the center of it all were three males. Two of which were the cause of the light and dark and the other male was sandwiched between the two males and their weapons.

When the light had dimmed down to a bearable level and the darkness brightened up to lighten the place up, the two males that caused the light and dark show were standing a few feet away from each other panting, trying to catch their breath.

In the middle of the two was an older male with silver hair and copper skin. He was face down on the ground not breathing or moving.

"Riku!?" One of the males shouted out as he looked around the blood soaked room.

The silver haired male walked over to the chestnut haired boy and looked at the male figure face down on the floor. "I'm okay, Sora. It looks like we beat him."

"What now, Riku?" Sora asked as he dismissed his Keyblade and turned his back on Xemnas.

Riku turned and started to walk out of the room, followed closely by Sora. "We wait for Axel and Roxas to finish up here. I'm not about to take on their High Lord Reno."

"Reno?! Riku, Reno's dead. Me and Roxas was born on the out skirts of Loutish Forest, one of the many forests owned by Wonderland, also known as Ground Zero. Roxas saw Reno die. There's no way that Reno is alive. That's impossible." Sora said as he looked at the back of Riku's head.

"It isn't impossible if you have the right amount of magic and lives. If they really brought him back, they need a seven generation witch. Even then, the witch will die." Riku said as they walked down the hallway to the entrance.

_}{~*}{~*_

Reno was just standing there, the perfect picture of calm. He pulled out a blue liquid sword and stared Axel and Roxas down.

Roxas started to shake as he glared Reno down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Axel stand up and summon his chakrams, spinning them idly in his hands. "Oh, older brother, I've been waiting for this for a long time," spoke Axel through clenched teeth.

Reno threw his head back and laughed. "That's great, Axel! I've been waiting for this too!" Reno shouted as he rushed forward at Axel.

Axel followed Reno's moves and threw his chakrams at his former older brother, trying to block Reno's every attack.

Roxas looked around and ran at a small group of Elite guards that had managed to sneak their way in. With a furious growl, his body started to pick up speed as he put his hands on the ground. His body twisted and turned as golden fur, spotted with black in a few places here and there. Sharp claws came out of newly formed large paws; a tail, long and slender, twitched back and forth; ears on top of his head were pressed flat down, showing his mood loud and clear; teeth bared back as a low growl ripped from Roxas' throat as he slowed down to a walk and circled his enemies.

The Elite guards backed away as the cheetah stalked closer to them, while still circling them before one of the guards stepped out of the huddled group and raised his hand, which was engulfed in blue flames that licked at his wrist.

"Be a good kitty and go away." He hissed. His words only resulted in a warning growl as Roxas stopped in front of the man with the blue flame.

Axel was twirling his chakrams in lazy circles as he circled Reno, trying to catch his breath.

"Aww.... Little Axel out of breath? That won't do, will it?" Reno chuckled as he launched himself at Axel.

Axel barely managed to miss the powerful downward swipe of Reno's sword. He jumped back a few times before he threw his chakrams at Reno, slicing both of his arms.

Reno winced and dismissed his sword and held the gaping cuts, not that that did any good. Both cuts were bleeding really badly, blood seeping in between Reno's fingers as he pressed harder, which caused more blood to come out.

"Awww.... Little Reno hurt? That won't do, no will it?" Axel mocked Reno as he ran at the older male and unleashed a furry of attacks on his former brother, hitting him almost all of the time.

Reno growled and started to attack back.

They attacked each other quickly and relentlessly. Nobody but the two involved could see what was happening.

Roxas had managed to take down all of the Elite guards, getting cut in a few places. His fur was matted and clotted with the blood of the Elite guards and his own blood. He didn't care though.

Roxas looked over when he heard a scream and noticed that Axel had gone down, after taking a serious blow from Reno.

Roxas quickly ran over to Axel, transforming into his human form again, and fell to his knees at Axel's side and looked him over quickly. He took note that Axel was bleeding badly on his back and he was sure that he was bleeding just as badly, if not worse, on his front.

"Axel's really weak. He shouldn't have gone up against me. He wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly." Reno said as he examined his finger nails.

Roxas stood and glared at Reno, his whole body language screaming for Reno to go the the deepest pits of Hades. "Why the hell are you doing this?" Roxas hissed out.

"Isn't it obvious? Clear? You can't see it?" Reno asked in mock shock, looking in Roxas' eyes.

"Clear and obvious?! What the fuck are you going on about, Reno?!" Roxas shouted as he took a step closer towards Reno.

"Well, well, well, Roxas. You don't pay attention, do you? Even with my memories gone, I still did my job." Reno said as he summoned another sword out of thin air.

_}{~*}{~*_

Sora and Riku were walk down a hallway that was lined with giant portraits of Elite's.

"Riku, are these the Elite's that have died?" Sora asked as he was looking a each of the portraits individually.

"Yeah. These are the Elite that made a major dent on our forces or took over some of our major pieces of land. That's why they honor these Daemons." Riku said as he continued on walking, not even brothering to look at the portraits. "They appear by magic and are protected by magic. Killing off one of the head magicians will let you into a small section of the portraits. Only a small section and the section is scattered all over the place."

Sora nodded and stopped beside a golden framed portrait of a young woman in pinkish armor and dark maroon hair. She was standing in front of a large open field that had a few building here and there that were burning down to the ground.

"Kairi." Sora murmured.

Riku stopped and walked back towards Sora and sighed. "Yeah."

"The only female in the Elite and the creator of Ground Zero." Sora said as he glared at the giant portrait.

Riku tugged on Sora's arm after a few minutes to try to get him moving. "Com on. We need to leave so that we aren't caught by anybody."

Sora sighed and nodded. "Yeah. You're right."  
_  
}{~*}{~*_

Roxas didn't care about Reno's plan anymore. He knew one thing only.

He had to get rid of the man that he once loved, and he had to do it soon.

* * *

OKAY! Hopefully it'll work this time. Last time that I posted this chapter, I didn't do something right. XD Not surprising in my books.

OKAY! So the ending is coming soon and that's why I can't promise that these chapters will be posted on Thursdays anymore. I've gotta get a ton of info out in a small amount of time.... No. I can't do that. Sorry.

Anywhoo. This is for my lovely wife and cookie--YES! A NEW TITLE THAT ONLY YOU HAVE!!8D--Terra.-nodnod- Will always be for her too.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sora?" Riku asked as they exited the huge building that was about to fall down at any given moment.

"Yeah?" Sora answered as he looked at the taller and older silver haired male.

"Didn't you say that Roxas had a Keyblade too?" Riku asked as he looked around.

"I don't sense anybody or anything near us, we are in the clear, Riku. Me, you, and Roxas all have Keyblades. Roxas and myself are shape shifters." Sora said as he smiles up at Riku.

Riku didn't return Sora's smile. "We'd better hope that Roxas doesn't like Reno in any way."

Sora looked at Riku and tilted his head to the side in pure confusion. "Why do you say that, Riku?"

"It isn't by chance or luck that Reno is called High Lord Reno. Nobody in the history of this war has ever been as powerful of a magician as he nor has anybody ever fought him in physical, or weapon based, fighting and lived to tell about it. Him and Roxas, because Roxas is the famous bounty hunter working for both sides, are in the same leagues. Roxas may just surpass Reno in magic but Reno will have him beaten when it comes to physical and hand-to-hand combat." Riku answered.

Sora huffed and nodded. "I know this, but what does that have to do with Roxas not liking Reno?"

"Roxas has to be ready to conceive a child. If he is, then Reno is wanting to mate with him. The Keyblade is passed down from one person to another in a family line. It might skip a generation or just stay dormant until the person needs the Keyblade. If Reno mates with Roxas and he gets pregnant with Reno's child, there will be no doubt that Reno will kill Roxas and the child will have the Keyblade at his or her control. The child will be then raised on the Elite beliefs." Riku said with a small bite underneath his words, that bite wasn't directed towards Sora or anybody.

Sora nodded. "Does Axel know this?"

"I doubt that General Axel knows about this. He shouldn't know about this either." Riku said as they neared the ending of the Elite headquarters grounds.

"Why is that?"

"It might make things even more worse than they already are." Riku whispered as they left the grounds just as fast as they entered.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas was on his back, head thrashing back and forth, and his hands were pinned on either side of his head. He was cut up from head to toe and bleeding really badly in a few places. He growled and hissed as he felt a warm hot tongue roughly graze over his cheek along a bleeding cut.

"Mmmm.... Roxas, you taste really good." Roxas head the older redhead smirk through his voice.

Roxas screamed as he felt a rough and calloused hand travel along his sides and down his stomach. The hands were getting dangerously close to a certain area that he didn't want to have touched.

Even if Roxas didn't want that area touched, he arched his back as he felt Reno kneading that spot. He couldn't help the gasp that tore through his throat as he felt wet kisses being left along his neck and collar bone.

Reno chuckled as he saw Roxas screw his eyes shut tight.

Axel groaned and rolled over onto his side. He opened his eyes and saw Reno pinning Roxas down, one hand holding both of his arms while the other was working on a certain body part of Roxas'.

Getting up, Axel walked—or as best as he could—over to where Reno and Roxas were. He summoned his chakrams and aimed for Reno.

Roxas' eyes flew open and he saw Axel walk closer and closer to him and Reno. His eyes locked with Axel's in a silent plea for help against the roaming and unwanted hands.

Reno wasn't paying attention. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed Roxas' lack of breathy responses, Axel's groaning, Axel's getting up and coming closer and closer, Axel's weapons that he summoned, and said weapons coming at him in two spinning and flaming circles. He didn't notice any of this, and he was quickly—and painfully for the once dead Daemon—thrown off of Roxas with two open, deep, bleeding wounds across his right arm.

Axel spat on the floor and hissed; "In case you didn't see his neck, he's mine, Reno. Stay away from him."

Roxas, who was shivering, panting, and pissed, stared at Axel with silent eyes. "Axel...." Roxas whispered, not caring if he heard him or not.

Reno stood up using his his left arm and glared at his once younger brother. "No. I wasn't paying attention to his neck. Sorry, _sorry_ for not paying attention. But, he's mine, _brother_" Reno hisses out, spitting out the words 'sorry' and 'brother'.

Roxas shakily stood up and summoned both of his Keyblades. "You couldn't get me pregnant, even if you tried, Reno. Care to know why?!" Roxas said as he looked at the floor.

Axel skillfully and easily caught his chakrams as they came back to him. _'What is he doing?'_

Reno sneered and 'humed' his response. Roxas pointed Oathkeeper at Axel and smirked. Reno gasped slightly. "You don't mean...." Reno trailed off.

Roxas nodded and pointed Oblivion at Reno. "I made an oath to Axel last night and I plan to keep it. Just the same as I made an oath to my village years ago that I have been able to keep. Reno," Roxas said as he got into his battle position—one Keyblade above his head while the other was in front of his body, "I hope you're ready to meet your oblivion today." Roxas finished as he quickly launched his attacks on Reno.

Reno, who was too shocked to defend himself at first, stumbled backwards and tried his best to defend himself.

_}{~*}{~*_

"Marluxia." A female voice dragged in a bored and tired tone.

A pink haired male looked back but continued to run forward. "Yes, love?"

A blond haired female twitched at the pet name but let it slide for the time being. "What in the hell are we doing?"

"Creating a better word for our baby." Marluxia answered. "Plus, General Axel doesn't know Reno's weakness. We need to get their as fast as we can to help him and Roxas."

The blond rubbed her slightly bulging stomach and nodded. "I still don't see why you continue to call him by his title. Even if he does find out that you were a double spy, you're going to be killed."

"Larxene!" Marluxia laughed and had to slow down to catch his breath. The blond female, known as Larxene, sneered at him, she couldn't find anything funny. "You don't give enough credit to that moron that I call my General. He's kinder to his men than you'd think. Now, let's go." Marluxia said before he started to run again.

"Just wondering, Marluxia, but, what _is_ Hi-Reno's weakness?!" Larxene shouted at her partner as the neared the lab.

Marluxia turned and looked at her, smiling slightly, and answered; "Roxas!"

Larxene smirked and ran through the lab doors and stopped beside Marluxia.

They stood off to the side and watched the fight between a blond haired boy and a tall red haired man. The redhead was quickly loosing the fight.

"RENO!" Marluxia shouted and smirked.

Roxas jumped backwards and glared at the two new people. Axel quickly got into his fighting stance and smirked as he saw Marluxia.

"Marly! Haven't seen you in a while!" Axel laughed.

Marluxia bowed his head slightly and looked Axel in the eyes. "Just came by to say 'hi'."

"Marluxia! I need healing, my magic has depleted." Reno said as he stared at Roxas.

"As you wish, High Lord Reno." Marluxia said as he extended his hand towards Reno and Roxas.

Roxas gasped as he felt a warmth take over his body and watched in awe as all of his bleeding wounds were closed up. He looked towards Axel and saw the very same thing happening to him. Axel was glowing a faint light green and looked just as confused and shocked.

Reno glared at Marluxia. "What the hell are you doing?!" He snapped.

"Healing my General and his partner, Reno." Marluxia said, disturbingly calm.

"Larxene! Arrest the traitor!" Reno shouted and looked at the only female in the room.

Larxene looked around and snorted. "Reno, you're fucking crazy! I see no traitors! All I see is somebody who should be dead!" Larxene hisses as she summoned her weapons and began to stalk towards Reno.

"Careful, Reno. My darling has quite the nasty little bite to her when she's facing somebody she can't stand." Marluxia said as he ran towards Axel.

Larxene was circling Reno, lightening easily showing and coming out of her kunia knives held between her fingers. She jumped up into the air and thew either at Reno and summoned some more.

Reno easily blocked four of the knives but got hit by the rest. He heard Larxene laugh and watched as she charged at him.

Axel stepped up to Marluxia and smiled slightly. "Good to see you again, Marly. Why are you here?"

Marluxia shrugged and stuck his thumb towards Roxas, who was trying to ease his way back into the fight, and smirked. "Weakness."

Axel looked at Reno and Larxene's fight and then towards Roxas. "Seriously?"

Marluxia nodded and snorted. "If you can get him to distract Reno then you'll be able to easily beat him. Not many Elite or Hunter know his weakness. It took me many attempts of going into the past to figure it all out. Roxas was the only one he ever saved in his life. Reno was a Fallen Elite then and didn't know of Roxas being the last male to get pregnant, so he wouldn't have known about the plans. The memories that he has now are planted. They were planted by Naminé when she revived him." Marluxia explained as he started to back away from Axel. "I've got to go now. Baby on the way."

"What are you-" Axel started but was interrupted quickly by Marluxia.

"Naminé." Marluxia answered as he disappeared in a flash of green leaves.

Larxene noticed Marluxia's disappearance and laughed. "Well, I had fun dancing with you Reno. I've got to go now." She said as she disappeared in a flash of lightening.

"Roxas! Smooches!" Axel shouted as he started to circle Reno. Roxas looked at Axel slightly confused. Axel in return kept his gaze firmly locked with Reno's.

Roxas gasped. "Reno!" Roxas said as he dismissed his Keyblades and started towards Reno with his eyes half lidded. "I'm so sorry, Reno. Axel cast a spell over me, but the spell has worn off and now I see who I truly love. Oh, Reno! I'm sorry! Is there anything, _anything at all_, that I can do to gain your forgiveness?" Roxas asked as he ran his hands up and over Reno's chest.

Reno was shocked and looked down into the Roxas' glazed over blue eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Roxas.

Roxas pressed his lips to Reno's firmly, trying to make it seem like a natural thing to him.

Axel dismissed his chakrams and searched the lab tables, charts, jars, everything that he could easily touch and pick up for something to help him.

Reno wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled the smaller boy closer to him. Roxas, in return, wrapped his arms around Reno's neck and stood on his tip-toes.

Axel found a small jar that had the label scratched off. He looked at the inside and smirked. Turning towards Reno he nodded at Roxas.

Roxas pulled away slightly and smiled. "Oh, Reno." He whispered and he flattened his feet and moved his hands to his chest. "You didn't hear Axel earlier, did you? I'm his."

Reno was confused for a split second before he felt an intense fire shoot up his back and down his legs. He fell to the ground and curled into a tight ball.

Roxas bent down and smiled. "Are you in pain? Will you be okay?" Roxas asked as he tilted his head to the side and summoned Oblivion. He held the Keyblade up and rammed it down into Reno's heart. "Reno this is Oblivion. She doesn't like you." Roxas whispered as he ripped the Keyblade out of Reno's quickly fading away body.

Axel walked over to Roxas and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders as Roxas stood up. "Why is he disappearing?"

"Oblivion erases them from existence. Reno won't be coming back in any life anytime soon." Roxas said as he walked over to Naminé's cold and lifeless body.

Axel followed and bent down to pick her up. "Let's go." Roxas nodded and followed Axel as the left the Elite headquarters.

"Did I really get you pregnant?" Axel asked in a slightly confused tone.

Roxas laughed and shook his head. "Sorry. No. I don't reproduce like that. We never had sex, Axel."

Axel's mouth formed a small 'o' shape. "Right. Are you really a Hunter?"

Roxas nodded and smiled. "I was born into a Hunter village to a mother that was a Hunter herself. What people don't want to understand, my mother was the full blooded Daemon and my father was the half-breed shape shifter. Being a Hunter is in my blood line, just like the Keyblades."

Axel nodded and continued to walk out and away from the headquarters.

_}{~* Nine months later.... }{~*_

A blond haired male yawned and rolled over in the bed and stared at the blank wall. He narrowed his eyes at the wall and growled.

_'May the high Lords above have mercy on his soul if he's out with Garnet or training again today!'_ The once peacefully slumbering male acidly thought as he sat up and threw the covers off of his legs and stomped out of the small, only slightly cramped, bedroom and down the hallway.

He bumped into a taller male with sandy hair that, unlike any normal day, covered his eyes and hit his shoulders. "Woah! Roxas, you look like your ready to kill!"

"Demyx! Where is he!?" Roxas shouted to the taller male.

Demyx flinched and backed away rubbing his neck. "You're in a mood again. Hahah.... Last I saw him he was outside. NOT TRAINING! Just outside staring at the sky." Demyx yelled the last part to the smaller boy. "I wonder if he knows he's not wearing any clothing?"

Roxas kicked the door down and looked left and right.

"Roxas?!" A husky male voice shouted. Roxas quickly felt arms wrap around his body and himself being picked up. "Roxas, I wasn't training or out with Garnet. I was just outside. Damn. Another door lost. I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up today... again."

"Is it too much to ask for?! I mean, shit! I'm there whenever you wake up, no matter how badly I want to see the sky or have to pee! Why can't you be there?!"

"I tried to stay in bed, but a small mouse came into out room and said that somebody needed to talk to me. I swear on everything that it won't ever happen again, Roxas." The other male said as he put Roxas down on the bed and kissed his forehead.

Roxas looked up into green fire eyes and smiled slightly. He wrapped his arms around the older males neck and started to play with his blood red hair slightly. "It better not, Axel. Other wise, you'll quickly find me calling you 'Ariel,' got it!?" Axel chuckles and nodded his head. "Good. Go fix the door. You're the only one who can get it fixed properly without the wind blowing it open."

Axel laughed and nodded leaving the room. _'If you didn't kick it down, we wouldn't have to go through this each day. No matter what, I'll keep doing it.'_ Axel thought as he grabbed a few screws and a screw driver and started on the door.. again... for the seventh time in the pasted three days.

Roxas walked out of the bedroom and smiled at Axel.

"Roxas!" Axel and Roxas heard a hyper voice shout and a bubble brunet run towards their house.

"Sora. Nice to see you again!" Roxas said as he waved at the brunet.

A tall silver haired male walked up behind Sora, holding a small stack of sheets. "You weren't there when Roxas woke up again, General Axel?"

Axel glared up at the silver haired male and pointed the screw driver at him. "Look here, Riku. Pester me anymore than you already are by being here and I'll shove this screw driver up your ass."

Sora gasped and grabbed onto Riku, glaring at Axel. Roxas reached down and tugged on one of Axel's spikes. "Be nice, Axel. Sora might kill you and I'll have to kill Sora for killing you and Riku will kill me for killing Sora. We don't want a blood bath, do we?"

Axel sighed and kissed Roxas' cheek. "No, dear. No we don't."

"_Axel and Roxas;_

I'm glad that you ended the war. It's about time that this shit was finished. Who am I? I'm sure you'd like to know. Let's just say that I'm the only one who knew that it would end this way.

-Me.

P.S.~ What are you naming the baby?"

A small bird dropped the letter on a small night stand beside a medium sized bed in a slightly crowded room in a village that had some burned trees.

The bird stood there on the table picking its feathers for a second before a female with blue, blue eyes and blond honey colored hair whistled at the small blue bird. She smiled and looked at the large grave yard in the far corner of the village and started to walk towards it, disappearing before she took six steps.

* * *

-yells-IT'S FINISHEDED!!8D I told you all that it was nearing an end. I just never gave out a certain amount of chapters because I didn't know that. lol

NOW! Does anybody want to take a guess at who sent the letter?!

-thinking-Now that I get down to it, I don't want to end it because it's an odd number of chapters.-thinks and hums- Alright. I might post another chapter. BUT! Do NOT get your hopes up. If by the end of Feb. of next year I don't post, then it's done for good. Got it? Get it? Good.

Disclaimer: I managed to get out of the building where they were making Kingdom Hearts alive and with the blue prints to Axel, Roxas, Siax, and a Moogle.-grins happily-Anybody want Siax and the Moogle? As for that; I own the characters just like I own those bake stickers or


End file.
